


7th Dimension: Marvel-verse

by ImaKaraTabiHe



Series: Where Home Lies [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Broken Bones, Cussing, Dimension Travel, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Running Away, SHIELD, more tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7278829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaKaraTabiHe/pseuds/ImaKaraTabiHe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finding himself in growing number of different dimensions, he's happy to know that at least some of the dimensions aren't out to kill him.  Sad part is, there's no him in this one.  Not even any other people he knows.  No Justice League, no Young Justice... There's only these weird people who call themselves the Avengers and then there's the X-Men.  Well, this is going to throw him for a loop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hitchhiker

Kurt can honestly say, the events of the day were unexpected. Firstly, the idea that Logan needed him to take him to a meeting at Avengers Tower? Absolutely ridiculous. Where was his bike? Since when did Logan ever want to be taken anywhere under someone else's power? Never.. Unless it was the X-Jet then he'd bum all the rides he wanted to off of Scott. But Kurt Wagner? Nu-uh. That was the first clue that his day was bound to be weird.

And secondly? What are the odds his powers act up when he's teleporting Logan to his meeting with the Avengers? The odds are 'oh em eff gee Magneto' crazy.

Logan's put a rough, calloused hand on his shoulder and Kurt's in mid-teleportation when his powers waver. They're almost there. He knows they're almost there, but this.. this _whatever it is_ is throwing him off balance.

Kurt prays Logan's holding on tightly as he rushes through the sudden burst of energy that flows through him.

_-bamf!-_

Kurt pitches forward as soon as they've appeared in the Avengers' common lounge, falling on his knees as Logan swears violently and stumbles, barely managing to catch himself.

“Intruder,” a mechanical British voice echoes.

“What the fuck.” Someone says as Kurt groans and looks up to see stunned Avengers make themselves battle ready.

Kurt raises his arms. “We're not intruders,” he states meekly.

Someone who Kurt recognizes as Hawkeye gives him a weird look and he hears Logan's voice. “I don't think they're talkin' about us, kid.”

Kurt frowns and looks around to see smoke rising in the air from a young boy with ginger hair. His arms fall as he tilts his head. 'Who..?'

The boy groans, sitting on the floor, back hunched over with his head in his hands. He feels Logan pull him back towards him and closer to the Avengers.

“Oh my god, that was the trippiest crossover _ever,_ ” the boy whines, muttering to himself as he rocks his form gently.

The Avengers look so tense that the slightest drop of a pin could make them lash out and attack the boy. Kurt doesn't see the threat. Sure, he knows that some kids his age were very powerful with their mutant abilities and could do a lot of damage, but there was something about this kid.. about this boy that made him think there was no way he could harm anyone.

The growling of a stomach that resounds in the room makes even the battle ready Avengers frown in confusion over whether they should relax their guards or be ready to attack.

The boy stills from his position on the floor. “Shit. I'm hungry.”

Kurt frowns. The boy doesn't seem to be aware of his situation. That conclusion only intensifies when the boy stretches his arms over his head and looks up at those in the room. His green eyes confused and pale face dusted with freckles. 'He's so young…'

The boy's brows furrow and something seems wrong with his eyes. They seem to blur before stilling then they roam the room, taking in the guarded, offensive stances of the Avengers. Kurt watches as the boy's body curls in on itself, defensive before his eyes find Kurt and Logan.

Perhaps Logan feels what Kurt feels or something because he's already relaxed, claws not even extending from his knuckles. The boy seems to relax a little when his eyes land on him and he smiles a little at Kurt. Kurt can't help but smile back a little.

Wincing minutely, the boy stands up in a rush and seems to cross the room in an odd sort of restrained way before he stops in front of Kurt and runs his eyes over Kurt's form. Kurt can't help but rub his arm nervously, wondering if his blue, fuzzy form is frightening, if the boy will want to run away.

“You don't run,” the boy says, out of the blue, “but I guess we got our paths crossed somewhere.”

Blinking, Kurt can't help but think 'got our paths crossed…'?

Suspicion hits him in the face and he gapes. “You're ze reason my teleportation waz weird!”

The boy grins. Out right grins at the mention of teleportation and replies, “Teleportation? Wicked! Is it part of your natural biology?” The boy circles Kurt, scrutinizing and looking for something. “Or is it technology like Zeta beams?”

He continues to mutter something about possibilities with Kurt absolutely looking lost and Logan smirking slightly.

“Ahem!” Someone clears their throat and Kurt and the boy's attention whirls to the Avengers. Mr. Stark stands there, eyes aglow with interest while Captain America frowns at them. Black Widow and Hawkeye are observing with a piercing gaze and Dr. Banner has picked up a mug of tea that he must've set down before the intruder was deemed non-hostile.

“What's going on?” Captain America asks, looking from Logan to Kurt and the boy. The boy takes a few steps back, cautious. It makes Kurt want to step in front of him, and that makes him feel so conflicted because he has no idea who the boy is or what's going on.

Logan raises an eyebrow. “Ya think I know, bub?” he snorts, amused.

“Not sure you know anything actually,” Mr. Stark retorts getting a look of annoyance from Logan.

“I thought you weren't bringing anyone,” Hawkeye slowly indicates.

Logan looks at the boy, but it's not critical or distressing. It's like he's searching for answers. “Kid's not one of ours.”

Black Widow narrows her eyes at the boy who immediately flinches back, body falling into a familiar 'fight-or-flight' stance that is easily recognizable as someone who's seen a fair number of battles. It bothers Kurt for some reason.

The British voice mentions something about spacial anomalies and Mr. Stark begins asking him for diagnostics and the other Avengers question him and listen, never fully ignoring the boy, but focused on getting answers.

The boy frowns as his stomach grumbles loudly again. Kurt watches as he bites his lower lip, nervously. He looks young, but there's something in his eyes that makes Kurt believe that looks are deceiving.

While the Avengers talk, Kurt finds himself thinking about the boy and about whether or not he's a mutant like them. He doesn't seem to have teleportation like Kurt did, based on the questions, but perhaps something else? It makes Kurt's head spin because this isn't his area of expertise. He's still a student himself for gosh's sake.

'Nothing to do but ask,' Kurt straightened up, tail betraying his anxiety behind him as it flickered to and fro.

“Hello zere, my name is Kurt Wagner.” He teleported back to the mansion and grabbed a bag of snacks, reappearing in front of Wally, who's eyes had widened and changed drastically since he'd teleported a second before to grab his snacks. 'Interesting,' he noted as he held out the bag with a smile towards the boy. “What's your name?”

The boy's shocked expression faded inhumanly fast and he smiled at Kurt, taking the bag. “Wally. My name's Wally West.” –

Kurt and Wally could both feel the prickle of people staring at them as they sat, cross-legged on the floor, opening the snacks and munching on them. “Are you a mutant?”

Wally frowned at him and shook his head, cracker crumbs on his cheek. He seemed to keep holding back on something, but what Kurt couldn't tell. “Nah,” he licked a salty crumb from his thumb. “I'm not a mutant.” Under his breath, Wally muttered, “close though.”

It was so low that for a moment Kurt thought he'd imagined it, but when he saw Logan's brows furrow he knew that Logan had heard it too. Perhaps even Captain America. He'd heard that the Captain had good hearing.

Kurt decided not to mention it. You didn't push those you wanted to become friends with so why would he? 'Friends…' For the life of him he just couldn't figure out what seemed to attract him so instantly to Wally, the boy who'd appeared out of nowhere when  _he_ was the one usually appearing out of nowhere.

Wally's stomach growled again after all the snacks had been eaten and Kurt frowned. “Still hungry?”

The boy blushed and nodded. “Hyperactive metabolism. Need to eat a lot in order to stay alive.”

Kurt nodded slowly. He didn't quite understand why that was a thing.

Something blew passed him fast, heading straight for Wally. The boy's arm reached out and he simply looked confused as he effortlessly looked at the bagged sandwich in his hands. His eyes flickered over to Hawkeye, who saultered right up to them and sat down next to them.

“Thought you might like something more like real food,” Hawkeye explained.

Mr. Stark raised an eyebrow. “Like you eat real food.”

Hawkeye flipped Mr. Stark off. “Hey, chocolate is perfectly acceptable food!”

Kurt coughed, trying to hide a laugh as the two snarked back and forth. A small snicker made them look at Wally. The eyes on him only made Wally laugh harder.

“Who throws someone else's sandwich?” he laughed, cheeks reddening.

Hawkeye grinned, shrugging. “Someone who knows how to steal said sandwich?”

Logan snorted. “I hope you realize, I'll be throwing some of your chocolates next, Clint,” Dr. Banner called over to Hawkeye, who looked at him with begging eyes. Black Widow shook her head, “You have only yourself to blame.”

Wally caught a few chocolates that were thrown in the air and he grinned at Hawkeye's overdramatic gasp of betrayal as he handed a chocolate over to Kurt.

“Hello Wally, I'm Bruce Banner,” Bruce informed him. “The chocolate thief is Clint.” Bruce pointed out the Avengers. “That's Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers, and the one who thinks he's funny is Tony Stark.”

“And that's Logan,” Kurt pipes up, gesturing to Logan.

Wally nods his head slowly, brows furrowing as he tries to remember everyone. They don't appear to be villians. 'Heroes, perhaps?' Wally tilts his head to the side as he observes them, flinching at the piercing gaze of Natasha Romanov. 'She's terrifying,' he thinks to himself, fear fluttering just at the edges of his control.

“So pipsqueak,” Tony starts, walking over to Wally and plopping on the couch like he owns the place, which yeah, he just might. He looks like the rich type. Like a more.. uncontrolled Oliver. More drunk too, because Wally can smell the faintest scent of alcohol. The bar on the other side of the room doesn't help either.

“Before SHIELD pops in to steal you away for torture, drugs, and whatever else they want to do, mind telling me how you suddenly appeared in my Tower?”

Wally raises an eyebrow. “SHIELD? Are they like super secret evil organization?”

Tony leans forward, elbows on his knee as his cheek rests in one of his palms, “Pretty much. Now answer?”

Kurt frowns at the forwardness and he restrains himself from growling. Logan, however, looks unimpressed and takes a position behind Wally and Kurt.

“Not evil,” Steve protests with a frown.

Natasha raises an eyebrow. “Pretty sure it's not too different.”

Wally frowns. “So… even if I tell you whatever you want to know, I'm still going to be kidnapped by an organization that will do anything to make me talk?”

“They won't do anything,” Steve protested, while Clint answered, “Pretty much.”

Kurt's eyes narrowed. “Kid,” Logan called out a warning, his own eyes also trained at the Avengers. Logan straightened up, looking Tony in the eyes. “Fury can go fuck himself if he thinks I'm letting him take a _child_ away.”

Wally felt vaguely insulted by the 'child' bit, but he did look the part and he didn't exactly have back-up. Even if he did, he's seen back-up well.. backfire. He wasn't willing to make enemies of anyone.

“I agree with Logan,” Bruce stated. Clint exchanged a look with Natasha and shrugged, stating, “I kind of don't want Fury to take the kid myself.”

Natasha rolled her eyes and sat beside Clint on the floor, crossing her legs like she was Queen of the Earth. “It's not exactly up to us, Clint.”

They continued to discuss the pros and cons about SHIELD and letting them take him, but every minute that passed Wally became more and more anxious. He tried not to tap his fingers on his thigh, but listening to them trying to decide whether to hand him over or not was a bit terrifying. If SHIELD was anything like Cadmus.. Yeah, no, he definitely didn't want to go.

Kurt glanced over and noticed the glint of fear in Wally's eyes. He poofed over, sitting to the left of Wally, wincing when he noticed Wally flinch and jerk back. He sent Wally an apologetic smile. “Don't worry, I won't leave you.”

Logan raised an amused eyebrow, but he couldn't help but echo the kid's sentiments. He wasn't about to let Fury take the kid. He stretched. “Well,” he began. “Since none of us are in full agreement. The kid's going to take him back to the mansion. We can tell Fury some kind of shit excuse and if Wally wants to go, he can.”

Wally blinked at Logan in surprise. They were going to give him a choice? They were going to stop some super secret organization from getting their hands on him? What.

There was a moment of silence before the Avengers burst out in chatter, either defending Logan's choice or criticizing it. Clint waved his hand towards Kurt and Wally in a 'shoo' motion. Bruce held up his mug in a 'good luck' type gesture. Before Wally knew why, Kurt's hand was on his shoulder and they vanished in a poof of smoke.

No, wait. He vanished. Wally found himself on a cold, marble floor in a large living room with Kurt at his side. Kurt stood up and stretched before holding his hand out to Wally to help him up. Wally looked at his outstretched hand before putting his in Kurt's and letting Kurt help him up.

“So.. not technology. Biological?”


	2. Close, But Not The Same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt brings Wally back to the Institute and he somehow ends up injured (but it's an accident).

Charles frowned, brows furrowing at an unusual sensation tingling on the edge of his mental awareness.

“Is something wrong, Professor?” Scott asked curiously. Hank and Jean's attention focused on the Professor, less than discretely looking for signs of trouble.

“Professor?” Jean asked when there was no reply to Scott's question.

“Kurt is back.” The three nodded, it was expected after all. “He's brought someone with him.”

“Trouble?” Scott questioned, grabbing his visor from where it sat on the lab table. They had gathered to discuss adjustments to security. Luckily, his visor had been in Hank's lab for some adjustments of their own.

Charles looked at Scott with a confused expression and simply replied, “I'm not sure.”

Jean's brows furrowed as she extended her mental reach. “I-I can't tell either. The thoughts.. they're so fast.”

“Let's check it out,” Scott said, determinedly. Charles nodded and they followed him out the door and onto the lift.

They approached the living room with a sort of tense atmosphere.

“You mean that in this world you have something called an X-Gene which activates during puberty?” A voice asked.

“Ehh.. 'zis world'..?” They heard Kurt respond, “Well, yes. Aren't you a mutant?”

They entered the room to see Kurt and a boy with ginger hair sitting on the couch, snacking on chips. The boy frowned as he replied. “Nope! Not at all. No X-Gene!”

Kurt tilted his head to the side, contemplating. “But you aren't exactly human?” It was hard for them to determine whether it was a statement or a question. The boy didn't seem to mind as much as he responded, “Well, I guess you could say I'm a little extra human?”

“What do you mean 'a little extra human'?” Charles asked as he wheeled into the room.

Wally jumped, falling off the couch with a loud thud at the sudden intrusion.

Jean rushed over to him, looking worried. “Oh my gosh, we're so sorry for startling you.” She stepped back when the boy flinched away from her with a frown.

Kurt held out his hand and helped Wally up. “Are you okay?” Wally nodded, “All good.”

Wally's eyes narrowed as he inspected the four newcomers. “Friends?” he cautiously asked Kurt.

If his caution bothered Kurt, it didn't show as Kurt introduced the four. “And this,” he gestured to Wally, “is Wally West. We kind of.. bumped into each other.” Wally at least blushed at that.

Charles raised an eyebrow. “You bumped into each other…? Weren't you assisting Logan in getting to the meeting with the Avengers?”

Kurt rubbed the back of his neck, tail flicking behind him. “I was.”

“So how did you bump into this.. Wally?” Scott demanded.

Kurt looked at Wally with his own confused expression before he returned his gaze to the group. “Um.. well.. I'm not.. sure?”

Wally nibbled on his lip as Scott burst out, “You're not sure!?”

Flinching back, Wally curled away from the loud man and angled himself towards the opposite door. Kurt's eyes flashed dangerously and he snapped at Scott, “Back off!”

Scott blinked, startled at the normally quiet mutant snapping back at him. It was usually someone Jean who snapped back at him with no fear.

Jean sent Scott a dirty look making him look away sheepishly. She knelt in front of Wally and smiled. “Sorry about Scott. Sometimes his visor makes him feel like he's such a badass that becomes just an ass.” She got a small smile in return for her jab at her boyfriend.

“We won't hurt you,” Hank told him. “You're safe here. This is a school for the gifted. All mutants are welcome here.”

Wally raised an eyebrow, “And if you're not a mutant yet similarly gifted?”

“Like.. a mutate?” Hank questioned with a confused frown.

This time it was Wally's turn to look at them with a confused frown. “Mutate? I was thinking more like meta-human, but I guess it's similar???”

Hank and Charles exchanged confused glances. “I'm sorry, 'meta-human'?”

“Like… abilities gained from an experiment or something,” Wally elaborated, keeping his body angled closer to the exit. It was clear to see that if they startled him or reacted poorly, he'd run.

“Do you have such.. abilities?” Charles questioned, looking interested.

Wally eyed him, cautious and defensive. “What's it to you?”

Scott glared at him, but Wally paid the rude red, visor wearing man in favor of reading the one who seemed to be the leader.

Charles gave Wally a soft smile, watching as Wally slowly relaxed from his tense state. “Whether you are gifted, artificially or not, you are welcome to stay with us for as long as you like. No harm will come to you here.”

Wally couldn't help the bitter laugh that escaped him at Charles' last words. “'No harm'? I highly doubt there's anything left that you could do to me.”

Kurt was stricken with the overwhelming desire to wrap his blue fur covered arms around his new friend and hold him close as if he could protect him from everything that had hurt him.

The rest of the X-Men looked similarly disturbed at this revelation. Visions flashed through Charles' mind so fast that they made his stomach churn. He covered his eyes with a hand and took a deep breath as he forced a shield up between the visions and his own mind to keep from being bombarded with the painful things he saw.

A quick look at Jean and Charles could tell that even she was getting some of the visions. She was starting to look a little green before it seemed she set her own shield in place and let herself lean against the couch end.

Wally looked at them with a frown. “Are you.. okay?” He shuffled, a little concerned at the pinched, almost nauseous expression on their faces.

Charles smooths expression and gives the boy a reassuring smile as he replies, “Just fine. The way your mind works is a little difficult to keep up with.”

When Wally frowned, Charles added, “No, we're not reading your mind. It's quite fast paced and we can't clearly tell what you are thinking.” He hesitates before he adds, “But we – Jean and I did see a few things that I believe are from your past.”

It's painfully clear the way Wally angles away from them all, even Kurt, eyes wide and arms pulled tightly around himself for his own safety as he trembles. Everyone's stilled and watching him very closely.

“I.. I..” Wally stutters fearfully. Without thinking, he hops up and races towards the door.

_-Bang!-_

He runs face first into a very solid, very muscled and heavy body with a painful grunt. Wally falls backwards, hands flying to his broken cheek. Kurt poofs behind him and catches Wally in his arms. “Oh my goodness, are you okay, Wally?”

Wally groans, face flushed and cheek starting to darken as the bruise sets in, compliments of his metabolism. “I feel like I just ran into Bats.” He winced as he lightly touched his cheek before groaning. “Ahh~ It's broken,” he wailed unhappily.

Kurt's eyes flew wide open. “Professor!” he called, panicked.

“Shit. Didn' see the kid there,” the man he ran into swears.

“We know, Logan,” Charles says as Hank crouches beside Kurt and Wally with a clinical gaze.

“It's definitely broken,” Hank says with a sympathetic look towards Wally. Shrugging, Wally just leans into Kurt and looks over Logan. The sharp glint in his eyes makes Wally shiver a little. 'He's like a wild animal..'

“Kurt, can you..” Hank doesn't even get to finish his request before Kurt's arm is on his and all three of them are poofed to the infirmary.

Wally blinks, confused until Hank tries to poke him with a needle full of pain medicine. “Whoa! Whoa!” Wally winces as his cheek pains him. 'Shit, shit, shit, shit, not healed yet.'

Teary eyed and scooting away from doctor in blue, he says, “I don't need any pain medicine.”

Hank frowns, “Your cheek is broken, young man. I think you definitely need one.”

Wally protests, “No! I mean – it's broken, but I – I can't take any pain medicine.”

“Ah, do you have an allergy?” Hank asks, already thinking for another pain killer he could use.

“No! Medicines don't work!” Wally yelps as he almost falls backwards again.

Charles asked as he entered the room, “Medicines don't work?”

Wally closed his eyes and speed thought things up until this point through. It wasn't his dimension so he had no reason to fear being attacked by friends or family. He could handle it if it came from these people who weren't so close (he mentally excluded Kurt). Plus this.. institute(?) was a sort of safe haven for those who were gifted with abilities due to their biology. Wally's speed wasn't given to him from birth like their abilities, but he was changed now, biologically, now and forever more.

There was the downside that he might be punished, looked upon as a lesser human and used as something for an experiment. Being from another dimension, being a meta-human.. It was a risk. 'But one worth taking,' he decided firmly.

Opening his eyes, he looked as everyone who he'd met above, in the living room gathered in the infirmary. He looks at Hank first and holds out his arms, “Can you maybe give me two IVs? Then I'll feel better, I promise.”

Hank looked to Charles, mentally asking if he should do as Wally says. Charles responded by nodding. Sometimes when it came to those with abilities, it was best to let them evaluate their own conditions. He did have abilities.. 'Curious,' Charles thought as Hank hooked up two IVs to the boy's arms as he sat on a bed.

“Kurt~” Wally smiled sheepishly. “Is there anymore food?”

Kurt laughed at his ever hungry new friend before poofing away and returning with a cold pizza. “Is zis okay?”

Wally grinned and made grabby hands until Kurt handed him the box. They watched in fascination as Wally gobbled down the pizza, barely restraining himself from speed eating.

Patting his stomach, Wally sighed with a bit of exhaustion in his voice. “Much better.” He lifted his arms. “I think you can take these out, Doc.”

“What do you- Oh! Oh.” Hank exclaimed, “You're healed.”

Everyone's eyes flew to Wally's cheek. It looked as it had before the bone had broken, perfect with splotches of freckles. Every looked at Logan, who grunted, “Not the same.” Hank just smiled to himself as he removed the IVs from Wally's arms.

Wally looked confused so Kurt explained, “Logan can heal fast too. But I zink he doesn't need as much food as you do.”

“Oohh~” Wally nodded, smiling at Logan. “I've regrown an arm before. Have you ever done that?”

Logan blinks, stunned into silence for a moment before he gets ahold of himself and raises an eyebrow, pretending the idea of a kid having to regrow his arm doesn't make him sick. “It's been done,” he admits gruffly.

Kurt's been staring in shock since Wally revealed that little tidbit. For a moment, the room spins and he feels like everything he ate is about to come up with vengeance. 'Shit,' he curses, eyes wide as he takes in the young appearance of his new friend.

“Kurt? Blue fuzzie?” Kurt startles away from his thoughts and back into reality to see Wally looking at him with a concerned frown. “Are you okay?” Wally asks.

Swallowing, he plasters a smile on his face and nods, “Of course. I was just wundering if you'd like to watch some TV with me?”

Wally nods, smiling at Kurt brightly. He pauses and then looks at the others in the room, obviously to their grim thoughts. “I mean, if it's okay with you..? It's kind of your place and I'm just a guest and all so I really don't belong here. Not that I belong anywhere in particular at this moment,” he corrects himself, rambling before Charles clears his throat.

“It's quite alright, Wally. You are more than welcome to stay here for as long as you like. You are safe here,” Charles assured the embarrassed boy. “We will wait for whenever you are ready to talk to us about yourself.”

Wally hesitated, looking at the others. Even Logan nodded his support of Charles' statement. When Wally looked back at Kurt, he found the blue furry mutant's tail flicking behind him with happiness.

“Shall we go zen?” Kurt asked, holding his hand out so that they could simply poof away. Wally eyed it for a moment before looking back at Charles.

“If it's okay with you.. I'll take you up on the offer to remain here for the time being until I'm ready to move on,” Wally told them.

Charles nodded with a soft smile on his face. “Of course.”

Satisfied that he wasn't going to be intruding too much, Wally looked at Kurt and slowly placed his hand in Kurt's, saying, “You know, when I figure out how to get around here, we're going to have a race to see who can get there the fastest.”

Kurt grinned a toothy smile. “I zink I can see zat.” They vanished in a puff of sulfuric smelling smoke, leaving behind five very sympathetic and concerned mutants who couldn't get the thought of the boy, who appeared out of nowhere, off their minds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday~ Yay~!
> 
> (Totally forgot that I should do a holiday-fic for Monday and just now realizing it - Whoopsie daisy! Maybe.. a Spidey oneshot? Hmm.. Question - Wally or Peter?)
> 
> Back to what I was going to say before I remembered the holiday Stateside. I have to admit, I'm having a difficult time writing this. Most of the Marvel-DC crossovers I've seen have been with a Marvel character going to DC and I've only seen one where Wally winds up with the X-Men. This is also my first time writing them, so I am extremely sorry for any personality changes/horrible accents (Sorry Kurt). I'll probably go back and watch some X-Men shows/movies/anything I find to get my head in the Marvel-X-Men verse.
> 
> I have yet to decide how I'm going to throw SHIELD at Wally (because it has to be done - sorry). But! I am excited for a scene that I will be adding in the future chapters where Wally hugs Logan (I mentioned he did that in "Comfort Me" so again, it has to be done here). Should be amusing. I haven't created a good situation yet, but I hope to soon.
> 
> Anyways, if you're still reading this, I hope you have a great holiday (if you're in the States)/a great weekend. Please tell me what you think about this fanfic so far. Thank you!


	3. Alone, But Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally gets to know two more X-Men and he also learns more about the dimension he's in.

Logan twitched as he focused his hearing, grumbling about all of the other loud kids in the manor. He wasn't trying to overhear advice on how to properly apply _mascara._ No, he was looking to hear Kurt and the kid.

For a moment, he remembers that he just skipped out on an Avengers meeting and he had no idea what they'd called him there for. Ehh.. If they're arguing about the kid instead of some secret mission, he doubted it could be anything too serious.

“What do you think of him, Logan?” Charles asked from his place beside Scott and Hank. Jean had gone to the kitchen to make some more snacks. The boy had eaten the pizza so fast, it was reasonable to believe that he had a hyperactive metabolism and would likely need more sustenance, especially after healing from a broken bone.

Logan eyed Scott, who seemed the most suspicious of the kid before he looked at Charles. “Kurt likes him,” he said bluntly. “Kid doesn't like strangers usually, but I could tell he liked Wally from the minute he laid eyes on him.”

“That doesn't tell us what you think, Logan,” Scott stated, narrowed eyes.

Logan rolled his eyes, vaguely toying with the idea of flipping Scott the bird before a raised eyebrow from Charles ended that idea. He shrugged. “I like the kid.”

“Go on,” Charles gestured.

It was odd for him to hesitate, but he did, “He's been through a lot. I'm not sure what his abilities are beside healing.” He winced, remembering the little bitter moment when Wally had mentioned regrowing his arm. “But he's strong,” he firmly affirmed.

Hank added in, “He's also extremely fast.” The others nodded, remembering the similarity to another super-speed gifted person.

“Kid was surrounded by the Avengers. Didn' know who they were but he could tell that they were strong. He stunk of fear.” Logan's eyes met Charles' as he stated, strongly, “Not the kind of fear when you meet someone new, but the kind of fear that says you've looked Death in the face one too many times and been almost completely broken by the entire world.”

Logan leaned against the wall, “Anyone else would've been paralyzed by that kind of fear, but the kid kept his cool, so yeah,” he says, looking Scott in the eyes. “I like him.”

Scott hesitated for a moment, “What do we know about why he's here? Doesn't he have somewhere else he belongs?”

Hank and Charles exchanged looks while Logan trained his eyes on Scott. “Does it matter? Wherever the kid chooses to be should be fine.”

“He's only a _kid,_ Logan!” Scott protested. “Surely his family misses him.”

Logan scoffed, “He's a kid with abilities. Maybe he's not a mutant, but how many parents are proud of having a mutant kid as a child? Would it be so different for him?”

Scott opened his mouth then closed it promptly, lips curling into a frown as Logan's words sunk in.

“It may be well to note that he didn't know who the Avengers were and their fame is quite prevalent throughout the world. If he didn't know about the Avengers… where is he truly from?” Hank spoke up.

Scott's brows furrowed. “What do you mean?”

Charles cleared his throat. “What Hank means is that it's possible that he came from somewhere far away and not Earth.” Thinking back to Wally's reactions, Charles revised his opinion. “At least, not this Earth.”

Hank nodded, “There are several theories as to other dimensions. The Fantastic Four have dealt with other dimensional worlds quite a bit. Perhaps he came from one the dimensions they visited?”

Charles thought about it, “Perhaps.”

“Well, let's call them!” Scott demanded.

Logan looked at him sharply. “The more people who know about this, the more danger the kid'll be in.”

Scott snorted. “Danger?”

Logan glared at Scott. “Yes. _Danger._ What? D'you think SHIELD will just let someone like Wally go freely?” Scott paled. “He's already on their radar by showing up in Avengers Tower with us. If they knew the kid was from another dimension, d'you honestly think he could be free?”

“I..I..” Scott tried to respond, but failed and looked down sheepishly.

“It's alright, Scott. We know you didn't mean it,” Hank reassured him. “Logan's right though. If we want to keep Wally safe then we need to restrict who has what knowledge about him.”

Charles nodded in agreement. “I will contact Dr. Richards and see if he would be willing to share his knowledge about other dimensions. However,” he added as Logan opened his mouth, “I will not reveal to him anything that might put our young friend in danger.”

Logan's mouth quirked in a smile. The Professor really did read minds even when he wasn't reading them.

“Logan?” Jean called from the kitchen. “Can you ask if Wally wants fries or mashed potatoes with his grilled chicken? Oh, also, do you think he's fine with green beans or peas?”

Rolling his eyes Logan called out, “I'll ask.”

Logan inclines his head towards the Professor and Hank and marches out of the room, focusing on his senses. 'Now where did those kids run off to?'

  


Wally sat on the patio by the pool with Kurt, smiling as he saw a few of the school's students sitting on the edge and cooling off.

“Hey Fuzzy, who's this?” A girl with brown hair and a ponytail asked. She walked up to them with another girl who had white streaks in her hair and wore oddly long clothes despite the heat.

“Ah, Kitty,” Kurt waved up at her. “Zis is Wally. He's -” Kurt looked at him for a moment before looking back at the two girls. “He's going to be staying with us for a while.”

“Cool,” she smiled brightly at Wally. “Like, I'm Kitty Pride.” With a gesture towards her companion, she continued, “And this is Rogue.”

Rogue gave Wally a smile, “Hi there, Sugar.”

Wally began to unwind as he talked with the two mutant girls. He awed and oh-ed over their mutant abilities. Although Rogue was quick to say that her abilities were a pain, Wally was quick to point out their good points. Kitty added in something about a mutant called Remy and Rogue turned beet red. Everyone chuckled as Rogue sputtered.

“Kid!” Logan called out, making Wally's head snap towards him with an expression that nobody really understood. It was full of anticipation, yet it was also tense and fearful.

Withholding a frown, Logan walked up to him. “Jeanie wants to know if you want fries or mashed potatoes with your grilled chicken and also peas or beans.”

Wally bit his lower lip, looking nervous.

“What is it?” Kurt asked, noticing how hesitant his new friend was.

“Well.. um.. Maybe both?” Wally asked with a soft, anxious voice. It seemed he was afraid to ask for more.

Logan just grinned, “Sounds good. Think you can handle chocolate chip cookies too? Jeanie's making dessert.” He could smell it now and it was making him feel a bit peckish.

It was worth it to see the way Wally beamed up at him, “Yes please!”

Kurt, Kitty, and Rogue laughed. “Ya sure ya can eat all that, Sugar?”

Wally bobbed his head up and down. “Definitely.”

Logan mentally relayed Wally's answers to Jean, getting a quick _“Sounds good. It'll be ready in fifteen minutes.”_

Grinning, Logan listened to Wally's stomach rumble softly, the beginning of hunger pangs, when he told Wally that it'd be ready in fifteen minutes. 'Stomach like a black hole,' Logan mentally thought to himself.

Wally frowned for a second, tilting his head to the side.

“Something wrong?” Kitty asked, concerned.

“No, well… maybe? Can I just.. is there a computer or a library I can use real quickly?” he questioned, fidgeting.

“Yeah, there's one in my room. You can grab it from there. Second floor, third door on the right of the staircase on the right side. The password is --”

Kitty barely had time to blink before there was a rush of wind and Wally was sitting right back with them, computer in his lap. “--shadowcat96.”

Logan started slightly when he realized what had just occurred. His feral senses having caught more of the movement than his eyes had.

“Holy shit.” Kurt looked at Wally with wide eyes. “Zat was faster than before.” Wally typed in the password with a soft hum as Kurt narrowed his eyes. “Were you holding back?”

Wally paused in his typing, looking up at Kurt. “Not.. purposely? I might've just been too.. cautious to go full speed.” He shrugged, eyes flicking back to the screen as he typed in some phrases. “It's not the best idea to go all out when you don't know whether you're in a dangerous place or not.”  No one commented, but they certainly weren't happy entertaining the idea that he'd been in those situations.

“What'cha looking at?” Rogue asked, leaning closer to peek over Wally's shoulder.

“Hm?” Wally looked up at her for a moment. “Oh. I was just wondering more about here.”

“What do you mean 'here'? Like the school?” Kitty questioned.

Wally shook his head. “You mean zis 'world' don't you?” Kurt softly asked.

Looking for their reactions, Wally nodded, “Yeah… I guess I do. Maybe more like 'this dimension' though. Because 'world' could mean I'm from another planet and I'm from Earth just not this Earth.”

Instead of an outburst of questions, the four X-Men simply exchanged confused, conflicted glances. More than their confusion, however, they felt concern for Wally, who seemed to look so alone as his eyes skimmed over various news outlets, going too fast for them to keep up.

Wally felt his heart sink as he flipped through the news. This was definitely not a dimension like his own. There was no Wally West here. No Barry Allen. No Dick Grayson. No Roys. No Rogues… No Justice League. No Young Justice. He was alone.

Swallowing, Wally let closed the laptop with a restrained sigh. He didn't want to show his sadness to his new friends. At least, he considered them friends, even though they had only just met. They felt.. strangely warm.

Jean and Charles both felt an unusually somber atmosphere settle over them as they went about their business. Jean paused in her cooking, while Charles looked up from his computer. _“Is that.. Wally?”_

Charles replied, _“I believe it is.”_

“ _He seems so sad..”_ Jean remarked with a frown.

“ _I think he has had great misfortunes in his life. We must take care to not add to them and treat him as we would members of our own X-family.”_ Charles noted. Jean agreed.

_~”I want to go home.”~_ Wally's voice echoed in their minds. They could understand that. What they didn't understand was what came next.  _~”I'm afraid to go home.”~_

Wally sighed, closing the screen as the laptop flickered off. Vaguely, he noted the lack of outburst about his mention of 'this dimension'. 'Perhaps.. it's something common here?' he contemplated to get his mind off of the dark, lonely place it was sinking to.

Blue furred hands slipped into his vision, taking the laptop. He looked up to see Kurt smiling at him. “I'll just return zis,” Kurt told him before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

Wally's nose wrinkled at the smell of the smoke. He hadn't thought of it before, but it was certainly an unforgettable smell. 'Sulfur..?'

Logan sneezed, head turned away from the smoke and the three. When Wally raised a curious eyebrow, Logan chuckled. “Feral senses. Always makes smells a bit sharper.” Wally nodded, leaning forward with understanding and a desire to learn more.

Wally watched as Logan tilted his head, as if he were listening. “Food's ready,” he told Wally. It occurred to him that the Professor… 'Professor… Charles Xavier,' his mind supplied, was a telepath and so was the other woman with the red hair. 'Jean Grey.' That was what he was listening to now. One of them.

It made him smile to himself, reminiscent of all the times he'd heard Miss M in his head during a mission. As he parted with Rogue and Kitty and headed towards the kitchen following Logan and with a newly returned Kurt, he couldn't help but feel a pang of loneliness, unable to hear the voices of his team… of his friends.

'Well,' he thought as he entered the kitchen and saw the counter filled with food, 'Uncle B always said that one could never have enough friends.' Jean helped him to fill a plate. 'He also said, one could never have enough food either,' he grinned to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Oh my gosh. This chapter has been hanging over me forever. I added in Kitty and Rogue and then all of my ideas just died in my head. I don't remember what kickstarted it so I could finish this chapter, but thank gosh. I am so sorry for the delay. In addition to my dead inspiration, I've been surprisingly busy/kinda depressed.
> 
> Hopefully it won't be another month before I can update, but I'm going to try and update "Dimension FlashArrow" next because that one's been a long time coming as well. I will, however, be finishing "Avenging Justice" soon, so I'll have more time to write on the other fanfictions that I have yet to finish. (Inspiration willing I won't start many new fanfictions at the same time. I have problems. New ideas pop up and I start writing those and yikes... delays and incomplete fanfics everywhere.)
> 
> Thank you for your patience. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Looking to introduce another Marvel character to Wally soon. ;) Hope you look forward to that.
> 
> As always, let me know what you thought of it. Thank you~


	4. Help Making it Through the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally has a nightmare. Luckily, he's got some help getting through it.

“Zis eez your room,” Kurt said, tail flicking behind him nervously. He was a bit anxious about leaving Wally alone in the guest room. It was silly, but Wally looked so lonely sometimes, like he had nowhere he belonged, no one he trusted or loved..

Wally smiled at Kurt, unaware of his concerns. “Thanks! Looks pretty nice.” Wally's eyes landed on a stack of clothes on the end of the bed. He curiously looked at Kurt, who shrugged and replied, “We have some extra clothes for guests. Sometimes zere are kids with nothing but the clothes on zeir backs zat come here.”

Nodding, Wally ran a hand over the clothes and looked around his room, smiling back at Kurt. “Thanks. See you tomorrow?”

Kurt nodded, “Unless we go on a mission zan, yes.” Wally nodded, understanding. He almost asked if he could go too, but he knew better. This wasn't his dimension and it was possible that things weren't the same. Who was a hero? Who was a villain? It was hard to tell.

They said their good night's and Wally ended up just laying in bed, not even bothering to change. He curled up hugging the second pillow to his chest and burying his face into it. “Somehow it'll be okay,” he mumbled. “Somehow it'll be okay..”

He closed his eyes, letting sleep overtake him as he forced himself to give into his exhaustion.

“ _No.. no please! Please! It wasn't me! I didn't do it!” Hands reached out, grabbing him with their fingers digging into his arms and legs, drawing blood. “Please.. Uncle B! It wasn't me! I swear!”_

_The dangerous shimmer of the metal of a needle caught his eye as it came closer. “No.. No! Please!” he begged. The needle came rushing at him, stabbing into the side of his neck with a burst of pain._

“NO!” Yelling, screaming, he sat up so fast, his neck jerked with whiplash. Wally curled his arms out his middle, whimpering as sweat dripped down his pale face. He clung to himself as sobs ripped from his throat. The twinging pain of his neck making his nightmare.. his memory more real than ever.

A hand on his shoulder made him lash out, shoving whoever the hand belonged to. Wally fled away from the person, frantically. He was so panicked he didn't notice he'd reached the bed's end and fell backwards. “No.. no.. no!” he begged, tearfully, as curled into a ball.

  


“Oh my god..”

Kurt wasn't sure what do to. He had been the first to hear Wally's screams, teleporting into Wally's room. He'd tried to reach out and see if he was okay, but Wally had shrieked and pushed him away.

Jean had run in just in time to save Wally from spilling onto the floor. Using her telekenesis, she'd suspended him in mid-air. Wally didn't even appear to notice as he curled up, floating. Kurt felt completely and totally useless. “What can we do?” he asked Jean, who was looking at Wally with a broken look.

“I.. I… I'm not sure,” Jean replied, stumbling over her words as she moved Wally back over the bed and gently lowered him. Wally lay there on the bed, shaking and crying.

“You need to take it slow.” They looked over to the door to see Logan standing there, bare chested with his pajama bottoms on. He was looking passed them to Wally. “He's afraid,” Logan stated. “If you approach him when he doesn't know it's you, he's going to lash out.” Kurt frowned, feeling guilty as he realized that's exactly what had happened and why when he'd approached Wally.

Logan strode in, slipping passed them. He stopped at the edge of the bed, crouching down so he was more level with Wally. “Hey, Kid. It's Logan,” he murmured softly, eyes trained on his shaking form. “Do you remember me?”

It was silent as everyone held their breath for a beat. There were a few footsteps as others came into the hallway to check on the noise, but for the most part.. No one moved.

After a heartbeat, Wally gave a jerky nod. Logan smiled gently. “Hard to forget, aren't I?” Wally shrugged, face buried in his arms. “Can you look at me? I want to make sure you're okay, kid.”

Slowly, Wally untangled himself, bringing his gaze up to rest on Logan. Light from the hallway was streaming in and made the room brighter than it could've been without the lights on. The three were struck by the red, teary eyes of the boy. Tears still silently streamed down his cheeks and his shoulder shook.

“Can I touch you?” Logan asked for permission, blocking out the sounds of people gathering in the hallway. He was focused on one person and that was Wally.

Wally's brows furrowed together with confusion, mind muddled by his frightened state. Slowly, and maybe slightly unsure, Wally inclined his head, allowing permission.

Logan made sure to keep his hands in Wally's sight as he rest his hands on Wally's shoulders. When it seemed okay, he slid his arms around Wally and gently pulled him against his chest. He had to withhold a rage filled growl as he felt the boy trembling in his arms and cling to him. Logan had no love for anyone who would hurt a child.

Wally cried against Logan's bare muscled chest. It was comforting how he felt a bit like Bats. Sure, he felt a bit childish clinging to a stranger, sobbing like an idiot, but he couldn't bring himself to care enough to let go.

Holding the boy against him gently, but firmly, Logan ran a hand through his ginger hair, murmuring that it'd be okay.

When Wally was a bit calmer, Kurt sat down beside him and Wally readily leaned against Kurt's hand which had come to rest on his cheek. The fur was soft and gentle, soothing. “Zat's it.. You're okay. No one ez going to hurt you here.”

Jean had left the room, dragging Scott with her and telling any onlookers to go back to their rooms. “Oh, come on, Jean,” Scott whined. “What happened?”

The telepath scowled at her boyfriend as she left him in part of the kitchen to go through the cupboards. She didn't want Scott to go question Wally about his nightmares. “He had a nightmare,” she tried to explain calmly. When Scott went to open her mouth, she glared at him, sharply adding, “And you're not going to talk to him about it.”

“But -”

“No, Scott. I don't know what happened to that cute boy, but he's been traumatized,” Jean stated. “The Professor and I were only able to see a fraction of what he went through – _a fraction_ – and from what we saw, he went through Hell.”

Finding a decent sized mug, she whirled on Scott, pointing at him. “And I'll not have you making him remember any of that. _Do I make myself clear?”_

Scott swallowed, hands raised in surrender as he meekly responded. “Crystal.”

Jean eyed him for a moment before nodding, satisfied. “Do you.. want some help?” Scott asked as Jean got out a pot. She looked at him for a moment before smiling. “Can you get out some milk and honey?”

He nodded and went about getting the items she requested. “Thanks dear,” she told him as he sat the milk and honey down beside the stove. Scott placed a soft kiss on her cheek, “I'm going to go make sure the kids are settling down. ..Make sure he's okay _?”_

Jean smiled and him. “I will.”

  


When Jean returned, she smiled fondly at the scene. Logan was sitting on the bed, leaning against the headboard with an arm around Wally's shoulder. Kurt was on Wally's other side with Wally's head leaning against him.

Wally was looking a lot calmer in the dim lamb light. His eyes were red and puffy and he looked exhausted, but it was a step up from the terrified appearance that Jean had witnessed earlier.

“Wally, sweetie,” she murmured softly as she walked up to the bed, “I got you some warm, hot milk.” The mug itself was pretty big – one of the ones that some of their bigger mutants used. She hoped it would be enough.

Wally looked at her and smiled a little. “Thank you,” his voice a bit rough from all the crying and screaming.

Jean was careful as she handed it over to Wally, afterwards reaching out a hand and running it through his locks. “Do you need anything else?”

After a sip of the warm, sweet milk, Wally shook his head. Jean smiled at him and leaned over to kiss his forehead. “That's okay, sweetie. If you need anything just let me know, okay?”

She waited for Wally to say “Okay” before nodding, satisfied and exchanging a quick conversation to Logan to make sure to take care of him. Once she was out in the hall, she called out, _“Professor?”_

“ _Yes, Jean?”_ he responded.

“ _I'm worried about him.”_

Professor Xavier was silent for a moment as Jean's worries washed over him. He sighed,  _“I am too.”_

  


Morning came much faster than Wally had expected, which he thought was a bit odd considering he was supposed to be the fast one. He felt like absolute crap. Puff eyed, sore throat, weak as a kitten – _God,_ he wanted hot chocolate.

When he tried to move, a furry hand slipped around him and squeezed lightly. Wally blinked. Another hand, calloused and heavy, carded itself through his hair. He blinked again, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and looking around.

Kurt was to his right, while Logan was on his left. He was smack dab in the middle of the two, cradled like some sort of treasure. It made him blush all the way to the roots of his hair.

He heard a chuckle. “Always this.. colorful in the morning, kid?” Wally tilted his head to look at Logan, who was grinning at him.

“What happened?” Wally croaked, frowning before clearing his throat.

“Eet waz a nightmare.” Wally looked over to find Kurt's luminous eyes on him. He nibbled on his lip nervously. “Is.. did.. Did I hurt anyone?”

Kurt shook his head, shifting so he could wrap his arms around Wally and lean into him. His fur tickled Wally's neck, making him giggle a little. Sleepy Kurt was kind of adorable.

Logan leaned over and flicked Kurt's forehead. “C'mon kid. Breakfast time.” Kurt groaned and slowly unwrapped himself from Wally, rolling off the bed with his tail flicking around lazily. He poofed, presumably back to his room to get ready, without another word, but then again Wally wasn't sure he could speak more than those four words until he was more awake.

“Time for you to get ready too,” Logan said, ruffling Wally's hair affectionately. He was oddly fond of a kid he'd just met yesterday, but the unusualness of the situation wasn't going to make him stop. At least, not in private.

Wally yawned and slipped out of the bed, stretching his arms over his head. He heard the bed creak as Logan got up too. “Kid,” Logan's voice stopped Wally from entering the bathroom. He turned to look back at Logan. “Wanna go shopping today?” Wally blinked. “You need some new clothes and other stuff.”

Well. Logan wasn't about to ask if he was okay, because it was kind of obvious that he wasn't and no, he wasn't going to say that he was there for Wally. Embarrassment took over a few things when it came to being mushy. Besides, he'd learned that actions speak louder than words. (He _is_ a man of action after all.)

“I um.. I don't have any money yet,” Wally said, looking ashamed of himself. Logan shook his head, “No need. I gotcha covered.” When Wally went to protest, Logan continued, “Think of it as a welcome present.”

Wally slowly relented, nodding his head in acceptance. Logan gave him a look that said 'not getting out of it'. “Better hurry, kid. Breakfast's just about ready.” Wally nodded fast and ran into the bathroom to get ready. He was pretty hungry after all.

“Don't forget there are some clothes in your drawers.”

“Okay!” Wally called back over the sound of the shower. Logan smiled faintly and walked back to his own room to get ready. He wanted some coffee and food himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I am having so much trouble with Kurt's accent. A 'z' here, or a 'z' there and I'm like... "Is this how it's supposed to go?" So there are some.. inconsistencies. If you see them and they bother you, I'll correct them (but I'll need help finding which ones should be fixed).
> 
> Accent problems aside, this is the second chapter I've posted for this this month. I'm glad it didn't take another full month. I've recently finished "Avenging Justice" and now I've got "Along Came a Goblin" and "Crow" to finish so I can work more on "ArrowFlash" and this one. (I'm trying not to start new fanfics, but it's really hard.)
> 
> I hope you have a wonderful week. Thanks~


	5. Oreos and Life at the Mansion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally tries to get adjusted to life at the mansion and makes new friends.

Wally feels a bit nervous at first, walking around the mansion like he actually belongs there is harder than he thought. His body's still tense and he's a bit embarrassed about waking up in Logan and Kurt's arms after that nightmare.

He relaxes a little when he gets to watch Kurt and some of the other mutants practice in what they call “The Danger Room”. It reminds him a little bit of what the Team did. They didn't seem to spend as much time sparring with one another as they did in the simulator though.

..If he's honest, the simulator really makes his hands twitch with the desire to take a peek at the specs. He could do it. He's fast enough, but he's also too polite to look without asking first.

Logan, who Wally's learned also goes by Wolverine, booms at the younger mutants, calling out their mistakes and telling them what they're doing wrong. It reminds him of Black Canary a bit. 'Though if she were to yell..' He imagines broken things. Many broken things.

“Usually this is Slim – Scott's – job, but he's helping the Professor with a few things, so I get stuck with these kids,” he mutters to Wally as they watch the mutants rub their aches and pains from the simulator. Wally feels for them, he knows the pain of practicing.

Wally meets Remy in the hallway on the way down to the gardens in the back. He'd kind of bumped into the Southern thief and fallen on his rear. Hard.

“Remy didn' see y' there. Y' hurt?” Wally eyed his outstretched hand for a moment, hesitating to take the hand of a stranger. He knows that Kurt wouldn't let him be alone if he'd thought he'd be in danger, but it's sort of instinct to be cautious after all.

It takes him longer than it should to react. “Y' okay? Kinda quiet there,” Remy says, frowning in concern at the glassy eyed boy.

Wally blinks and shakes his head clear of his fears and takes Remy's hand and allows him to help him up. “Remy's sorry. Wasn't payin' attention, me,” Remy apologizes.

“It's okay. I was going a little bit fast,” Wally replies. He had been going a bit fast, at least for a normal person. Normal, he was _not_ though. Remy raises an eyebrow, curious.

“I'm Wally,” he introduces himself, putting a brave smile on his face in front of the stranger. Remy's brows furrow for a moment but he smiles back at Wally, softly, gently. “Name's Remy. Pleasure to meet y'. Where y' headed?”

“The gardens,” Wally answers automatically fast. He nibbles his lip, embarrassed as Remy cracks an amused laugh at the quick reaction.

“Ro does some amazing work on 'em.” When Wally looks confused and lost, Remy continues, “Ro is another X-Man.” He chuckles, “Or in dis case X- _Woman._ Stormie takes excellent care of her gardens.”

Somehow Remy ends up accompanying Wally down to the gardens and introducing him to 'Ororo', also known as Storm, which explains the nickname of 'Stormie'. She's smiles at him kindly. “It's a pleasure to meet you, young one.”

She holds her hand out to shake his. The instant Wally's hand touches her's, the air crackles and lightning trickles from her arm onto his and flows across his body. Remy gives a startled yelp and leaps away like lightning had just struck despite the clear skies. “What in de Hell!?”

Ororo let his hand go almost as fast as the Flash could run, her eyes wide with worry. “I- I'm terribly sorry. Are you alright?”

Wally eyed a snake of electricity curl around his arm before fading into his speed and he looked at them both, face turning red with embarrassment. “No, yeah – I'm okay. It's um.. part of my speed,” he told them, flustered and a little high off the rush of lightning.

“Y'r speed?” Remy questioned, slipping a little closer with a strange look on his face. Wally nodded, shyly. “I'm a bit fast.”

Ororo looked at him, curiously. “How fast, child?” Wally thought for a second about how to explain it. It hit him that he _could_ do with a bit of a snack and Jean and the Professor – everyone he'd met had told him the kitchen was open for whenever he needed something to munch on. Actually, they'd kind of forced him to say he'd get something if he needed it, but he gathered they were worried about the prospect of him starving if he ran low. Honestly, he didn't like the idea either so he'd, reluctantly, agreed.

“Do you like Oreos?” Wally asked. The two had blinked and told him 'yes'. With a nod first, he flashed to the kitchen, dodging students and teachers – he actually had to jump over a patch of _ice_ – and grabbed the cookies for running back to his spot before.

Ororo and Remy flinched back in surprise when they noticed Wally suddenly holding a pack of Oreos in his hands. “Um,” he bit his lip a little, “that fast?” Remy burst out laughing while Ororo smiled at Wally. They ended up sharing the Oreos. “'Dat fast' he says,” Remy chuckled sarcastically, biting into a cookie. Wally grinned at him. “Well.. faster,” his eyes sparkled with childish fun.

Ororo laughed when Remy eyed Wally closer. “Y' lil troll, ain't y'?” Wally just bit into another Oreo, smiling all the while.

They walked through the gardens, eating cookies. Wally was impressed with how well kept and beautiful they were. He told Ororo so. She thanked him, smiling. She was really beautiful and kind. He secretly loved the way the air crackled around her with static electricity. It made his heart beat faster and made him long to run.

“So dis punk ass, drunk as a skunk, comes up ta Remy and leans fo'ward,” Remy was telling him about this time he'd gone out to a bar and a guy had “thought” that Remy was blind and tried to “help” him move around. The man had gotten a swift punch to the jaw when he copped a feel.

It shouldn't have been so funny to Wally, and he was pretty sure it was over his age limit, or at least the age he appeared to be, but he couldn't help picturing someone trying to “help” Remy over to the bar. Remy had told him earlier of his minor Charm abilities and hearing that someone tried to “cop a feel” under the excuse of helping a blind Remy out was an extremely funny image.

Remy snorted at the memory, “Didn' know what hit 'em.” Wally laughed. Ororo chuckled and shook her head fondly, “Only you, Brother.” Remy shrugged, helplessly.

“Zere you are!” Wally looked up in time to see Kurt poof down right in front of them. “I waz looking for you everywhere,” he said with a critical look towards Remy. Remy laughed, “Remy sorry, fuzzie. Jus' made Wally's friendship and got ta talkin' 'bout stuff.”

Kurt raised an eyebrow, but ended up shrugging. He turned back to Wally. “Eet's almost time for lunch. Let's go!” Wally smiled at Kurt's eagerness and nodded, “Okay! Okay! Hold your fur.” Kurt adopted a mock offended look before grinning.

With a devious smile for Remy, he reached out and laid his hands on Wally and Ororo and teleported them into the mansion for lunch. Wally blinked at the sudden change of scenery and the fact that he was suddenly in front of a huge table filled to the brim with food and mutants.

Kurt sat down and gestured to a seat beside him while Ororo sat across from them. Logan was on Wally's other side and he raised an amused eyebrow, tilting his head for a moment. “Any reason Cajun's threatenin' to put glue in your shower gel, kid?” he asked looking at Kurt.

The blue furred mutant gave Logan an innocent smile, “No~” Logan didn't believe him, but he didn't say anything about it. Wally could see the glint of amusement in his eyes.

Wally was already on his second plate when Remy walked in, glaring at Kurt and muttering curses. When he sat down beside Ororo, she patted his arm to calm him down. Wally could see the faint traces of a smile though.

“Try zis too,” Kurt dumped a load of mashed potatoes on his plate. Wally was a bit worried that there wasn't going to be enough left for everyone else, but Jean caught his eyes and smiled, gesturing to another two bowls of mashed potatoes. They'd have enough. Especially since he saw several bowls of each dish.

He blushed when some of the others looked his way, awed and curious about the amount he was eating. Wally ducked his head and ate some more. Kurt chuckled and Wally not-so-subtly elbowed him in the side, making him squeak in surprise. Wally grinned and closed his smiling lips around another spoonful of mashed potatoes. Logan gave him an approving smile from his other side.

Lunch ended with a full and happy tummy, so Wally couldn't help but smile. He was grateful that they were allowing him to eat as much as he needed to. He did feel a bit guilty, but he was assured that they could afford it – something about patents and donations from someone that made Logan growl at.

“And zen we can play some volleyball. Have you played? Eet iz very fun,” Kurt was telling him as they walked through the hall. Wally had a check-up with Dr. McCoy to check about his condition and to see how they could accommodate his unique abilities and conditions.

Kurt paused and tilted his head, listening. He turned with an apologetic smile to Wally. “Ze Professor needs ze X-Men to go and check on some mutants.”

Wally nodded, understandingly. Although his dimension didn't have mutants, the awakening of the X-Gene was no doubt a scary thing for new mutants and the fear would only feed uncontrolled reactions. It could turn ugly. “Don't worry about it,” Wally told him. “I know the way.”

Kurt nodded, “Rain-check?” Wally smiled and nodded again. “Be careful out there, Fuzzie!” Kurt laughed, agreeing before he poofed.

'Well, damn. There went my good company,' Wally sighed. He didn't doubt that Logan, Jean, Ororo, and Remy would be going along. They were mature mutants with stable powers and abilities that would be able to help with whatever problems they encountered.

With a little more weight to his steps, he walked down and rode the elevator to the medical area of the mansion. It was surprisingly deep under the mansion, but he guessed that it made it a safe place in case of an emergency. It almost reminded him of the Cave.

Hank welcomed the boy into the Medbay with a toothy smile. When Wally sat on one of the chairs, Hank checked him over, taking notes about the fast rate of his heart and asking questions about his physiology. “How are you adjusting?”

Wally smiled, “It's an amazing place you all live in. I'm surprised everyone fits.” Hank laughed, “Yes, we had to remodel a few times due to certain instances, but we've added a few wings. It used to be much smaller.”

It was hard to imagine it being smaller, but Wally guessed with the growing numbers of mutants, even if they did seem insignificant to the rest of the population, would warrant expanding. Again, he wondered over the finances and how they remodeled exactly, 'because you know, powers'.

Wally left Dr. McCoy, who'd sworn that he'd do his best to find medicines that would work for him. He also proposed the idea of high calorie bars (that made him grimace and remember his times with his uncle and Bat-made calorie bars). Dr. McCoy had been thoughtful and expressed his interest in the research. He mentioned talking to other scientists, but Wally wasn't sure who they were, but he found he trusted the good doctor.

Dinner was a sullen event for Wally. Kitty and Rogue sat with him and chatted about their classes and how things in that dimension were going. When they started talking about make-up, he slipped away. The Professor was talking to another man that Wally wasn't familiar with. It seemed serious, so Wally tried not to eavesdrop.

“SHIELD” was a topic that caught his attention though. From what he could tell, SHIELD was a secret organization that kind of reminded him of Cadmus, but from the conversation they were having, he had the idea that they were the good guys? It was a bit confusing to him.

Wally was wary of secret organizations, with good reason, so he wasn't sure he wanted to get involved with SHIELD if he could help it. He definitely didn't want to get on their bad side, when he overheard something that gave them a bit of a gray image. Apparently, they had some questionable tactics when it came to getting answers.

He felt a bit guilty for overhearing their conversation and slipped up to bed. Kurt and the others still weren't back yet and he didn't exactly want to know about make-up, so he decided to shower and get some rest.

With a sigh, he slipped into bed, all dressed and ready. 'At least today's over.' Hopefully he'd go to sleep and his new friends would be back in the morning.

It's too bad he wasn't aware that despite the fact that it was nighttime, the day most certainly wasn't over yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ I know those readers Stateside are either having their first week back at college/second week. Well, school's starting back up again. It's got to be a lot of stress trying to adjust to a new schedule/new school. I hope everyone is doing well. Monday's tomorrow - good luck!
> 
> Also (not sure if it's necessary/important or not, but) I started a superhero/fanfic tumblr. It does contain fanfic/material that isn't straight shipping (so M/M, F/F - maybe). Just a warning in case you don't like that stuff. My tumblr is: tabihe - if you'd like to follow. I recommend fanfics and share posts related to superheroes on it. If you want to chat about an ongoing fanfic - I'm up for it. Anywho - yeah, like I said, I'm not sure how it'll work out (still new to tumblr).
> 
> Hope you all have a good week! Thanks for reading~


	6. Craziness All Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally meets this dimension's resident crazy guy. Oh, and said guy kidnaps him.

_-clank!-_

Wally bolted up from his bed, body tense with fear. “Who-” he barely got out before a gloved hand smacked down over his mouth. “Ssh!” a man with a red mask and white eyes said. “Can't have the whole house awake!”

The man seemed to frown beneath his spandex mask and whispered, “No yelling? I just came to play.” Hesitant as he was, Wally nodded slowly because quite frankly the spandex gloved hand kind of stunk like gunpowder and blood and it was making him nauseous.

Preening, the man released his hold on Wally and grinned at him. “Hiya, cute little bunny rabbit!” Wally grimaced at the nickname, “Not a little bunny. W-who are you?” He eyed the man warily. The man snapped to attention, hand in a salute at his brow. “Deadpool's the name, bunny rabbit!”

Deadpool chuckled and relaxed, “Merc with a mouth and all that jazz.” Wally shuddered a little and swallowed, noting the guns and katanas. He had a feeling there were more weapons hidden on this strange person.

“I know, right? He's just such a tiny cutie!” Wally raised an eyebrow. He didn't seem to be talking to him, but Wally and his stupid mouth… “I am a cutie, aren't I?” Wally retorted saucily. Deadpool gasped and held his hands over his heart. “Oh Em Gee! He speaks our limbo!”

Wally snorted. “Well, I have won at limbo several times.” Wally wants to knock himself upside the head and yell at himself because he has no clue what he's doing answering a _murderer_ of all things if the 'merc with a mouth' thing is anything to go by.

Deadpool grins at Wally. “And you?” Wally blinks at him, mind racing and connecting dots. “Oh! I'm Wally.”

“Wall-a-bear!” Deadpool squeals. Wally tilts his head to the side. 'Oh,' he comes to a realization. He shouldn't be able to keep up with Deadpool's sudden changes in both body language and mind, but he is. 'Damn Speedster capabilities.' He hadn't noticed he was adjusting his own speed to Deadpool's.

“Wall-a-bear? Bunny rabbit?” Deadpool waves his hand in front of Wally's face and Wally jerks back, flinching as flashes of green gloves flicker before his eyes. Deadpool frowns and holds his hands out in a 'I mean no harm' gesture. “You okay there?”

Wally nods, slowly. “All peachy keen.” Deadpool shrugs, not seeming to care much. “Well!” he claps his hands together, ignoring the way Wally jumps in the air. “Time for us to skeedaddle!”

Blinking, confused, Wally asks, “Us?” Deadpool nods, patiently, “YuP! Us. Pirate Eye wants to see you, so he sent me to pick you up.”

Wally's eyes narrow and he tenses, “I don't know any 'Pirate Eye' or why he'd want to see me.” Deadpool shrugs, “Some who-ha about being a possible danger, so he may or may not try to gut you into admission.”

“Oh..” Wally weakly replies, heart-rate quickening as adrenaline pumps through his system. “Can I.. not?” Deadpool looks at him for a second and then shakes his head. “Nope! Pirate was very specific. I bring you to him, wrapped up in a pretty, sparkly bow and I get treasure in return! Don't worry,” he said as he noticed Wally shake, “you'll like his ship.”

Deadpool leans closer to Wally, who stiffens. “He's got a flying ship,” he whispers like it's some huge conspiracy secret as a really strong hand grips Wally's upper arm.

“Cool,” Wally responds, numbly. “Um.. but I don't want to go on some strange pirate's ship.” He angles his body towards the door and Deadpool's hand tightens on him. “Nuh-uh,” Deadpool warns, voice serious and deadly.

A bracelet snaps over Wally's right wrist before he can struggle away. There's a buzz coming from the small metallic contraption that tells Wally it's some kind of tech. Wally frowns and tries to faze through Deadpool's grip. Speedforce shudders through his body and into his arm. ...and then fizzles out. He forces himself not to panic because _his powers aren't working._

He's been in this kind of situation before. He flashes back to the cells on the Watchtower. Those cells are designed to hold all sorts of super-powered beings, turning locking away their abilities and keeping them helpless. Wally has had first hand experience at that and he.. doesn't like it.

“Hey, hey!!!” Hands are on him, shaking him. Wally startles out of his flashback and looks up at Deadpool with wide, fearful eyes. Deadpool seems to be look down at him with concern. “Poor kid. No one likes these shit things. Don't worry,” he tells Wally. “I'll get them off you as soon as we get there. S'not like you can run off a flying ship anyways,” he mutters.

“I-I..” Deadpool slings Wally over his shoulder and Wally squirms in his hold. “None of that, rabbit or else I'll have to get my guns out and someone could get hurt.” Wally stills at Deadpool's casual warning. He'd do it, Wally was sure. This guy was crazy. Literally. No one holds his leash but himself. Wally shivered fearfully. It sounded a lot more like 'there are no strings on me' than he'd have liked.

Wally barely has time to register that Deadpool's pulled out a tranquilizer before it's suddenly stabbing into him. “Sorry, bunny! Pirate wanted to make sure you got the pirated version of the trip there – shut up, I know it's stupid.” Wally's vision spins and his stomach falls. As Deadpool begins lugging him over to the door, Wally can only get out one thought, _'Help me.'_ Then his world goes dark with the sound of Deadpool chattering in his ears about Mexican food.

  


Jean sits up in her bed, gasping as two words echo in her head. _~'Help me.'~_ “Oh my god,” she breathes out, fearfully and pulls the covers back, just enough to jump out of bed. “Mm?” She didn't bother answering Scott as she raced out of her room, mentally yelling, _“Wally!? Wally!?”_

“ _Jean?”_

She didn't bother trying to answer the Professor until she flung the door open to Wally's room. Chest heaving, ice flooded her veins. Noticing the open window, she ran over to it, eyes flickering fast into the night. He was gone.

Jean slid down until her knees hit the floor, leaning her head on the glass. _“He's gone, Professor.. Someone took Wally.”_ A hand rested on her shoulder and she looked up into Scott's worried face. “Wally's gone, Scott.. He's just.. he's gone,” her lip trembled as he picked her up and hugged her tightly.

“Do you have any idea who took him?” Jean shook her head. There were no mental alarms that had gone off except for Wally's and even his fast mind, had been hard for her to pick out anything. “No,” she clung to him. _“Logan and the others are on their way back now,”_ the Professor murmured to them.

“Don't worry Jean, if anyone can tell who took him, Logan can.” She nodded, frowning and feeling extremely angry with whoever had had the gall and idiocy to take someone from the X-Men. They'd pay them back, whoever they might be.

  


It took an hour for them to return. Jean was sitting on Wally's bed, hugging one of the pillows and mentally searching for any trace possible. Scott was pacing the room, chatting in a low voice to Beast, who was looking through the security cameras and finding absolutely nothing.

“What happened?” Kurt demanded as he and Logan poofed in the room. Scott looked up at him, lost, “I'm – I'm not sure. Someone took him, but I don't know wh-”

Logan growled, “Deadpool.”

  


Head banging like he's had some kind of alien alcohol that Roy had snatched and spiked his drink with once, Wally wakes up with a moan. He reaches up to rub his aching head, but a _-clank-_ stops him. Squinting he looks down at his hands, wrists chained to the chair he's in.

Sluggish and confused, Wally looks down at them with wide eyes. “What the ever loving Kryptonian fuck?” He can't believe he just said that and he's never telling anyone he's said that. Ever. It didn't make sense and he's pretty sure that he just insulted someone. Although, to be honest, he has insulted a Kryptonian before. Not fun.

“Heya, Hoppers.” Wally's head snaps up, just short of lightspeed and he finds a dark skinned man with an eyepatch (must be "Pirate Eye"), who kinda has a Batglare(?) and Deadpool.

“You,” Wally's eyes narrow on Deadpool. “You kidnapped me,” he hisses.

Deadpool just shrugs. “Potato tomato, my little friend. - Yes, I know, and okay – yeah, he's not my little friend. My little friend is -”

“If you finish that sentence Wilson, I will blow a hole right where that little friend is,” Pirate Eye swears, making Deadpool cover his.. well, there.

Wally looks at Pirate Eye. “And.. you are?”

Suddenly Deadpool was beside him, whispering furiously in his ear. “Nick -Pirate Eye- Fury, director of SHIT.”

Fury glared at Deadpool, “It's SHIELD, Wilson.” Deadpool oh-ed and lightly whacked himself on the head. “Silly me.”

Wally raised an eyebrow, looking at Deadpool. 'I can't tell if that was on purpose or not…' He shrugged internally to himself and looked up at the director. “And you've kidnapped me.. why, exactly?”

Fury looked him over, in a fashion that resembled Batman's except with an intensity that seemed like he could look through him, like Superman. “You appear out of the middle of nowhere into one of the most heavily guarded places in the world, messing with some teleporter's abilities and you think no one cares?”

Wally looked sheepish. “Well, with all due respect, I wasn't actually planning on winding up there.” Fury's eyes focused on him. “And where were you planning on winding up?” Wally could only shrug. It's not like he controlled where he ended up. It was always hit or miss.

“Well,” Fury took a seat in front of Wally, eyes flashing. “We're just going to have to talk a bit more.” Wally swallowed and held back a shudder. 'Because “talking” always turns out so well…'

“Now then,” the director smiled coldly. “Why don't you tell us about yourself?”

Wally gulped and shivered a little bit. He was not going to like this… Not one bit.

  


“ _Stark,”_ Logan gruffly said over the speaker, _“I'm only asking because Deadpool's not a mutant in the traditional sense and the Prof can't get a clear read on him.”_

Tony stood there, rubbing his temples as he listened to Logan. “Why?” He through his hands in the air. “Why do you need me to find that lunatic of all things? I mean, when you said you wanted to ask me a favor, I was thinking 'yeah, good chance to get that adamantium ass to owe me', but then you ask me for Deadpool's location.”

“ _He took the kid, Stark,”_ he huffed. A light went off in Tony's brain. “You mean, that red-head from before?”

Logan sighed,  _“Yeah. Kid's name is Wally and he's been through a lot of shit.”_

Tony rolled his eyes, “Haven't we all Logan?” His friend growled over the phone, making Tony breathe out. “Just what happened to him that makes you like him so much? You're not the kind of person to become so fond of anyone like that.”

There was a pause, hesitant before Logan replied, _“_ _He asked me if I'd ever regrown an arm and that he had before. I watched him heal from a broken cheek within twenty minutes.”_

Tony closed his eyes and rubbed them, “He's like you?” There was a bit of shuffling, _“Not exactly. He needs a lot of food to heal. Stark.. he's hinted at being from another dimension.”_

“Hmm..” Tony's mind started spinning with interest and from what Logan had said. It was obvious that he'd gone through a lot. 'Regrowing a limb' had a bad story behind it. There was little doubt that he had PTSD about that. Being from another dimension was… very intriguing. “I'm assuming you didn't start with the other dimension part because you wanted to see if you could bait me into finding him without telling me that.”

“ _So?”_

“Fine, fine. I'll find the nutcase who took the little mini you, or whatever you're calling him. But I want to meet him,” Tony told him as he swiped his fingers over a keyboard and began typing. “I'm serious, Fifty Tons, I want to meet the kid.”

Logan didn't respond to Tony's rambling, as usual. He was patiently listening to Tony's typing and muttering to himself. “Ah.” Tony's voice came with a sudden halt.

“ _What?”_

Tony eyed the security feed of Deadpool making animals with his hands as he sat on the floor criss-crossed in a very familiar looking room. Tony noted the kid, chained to a chair sitting across from.. Director Fury. “Well..” he cleared his throat, uneasily. “I found him and you're little mini you.”

“ _Where?”_ Logan demanded.

Tony took a breath, readying himself with the knowledge that he would probably be helping to hide the kid from SHIELD. “They're at SHIELD.” He heard Logan swear in the background before the mutant hung up.

Tony looked at the speaker for a moment. “Jarvis, make sure the team knows we're about to have some guests and that we're going dark.”

“Of course, Sir,” Jarvis' voice came over. This was going to be fun. At least he got to mess with Fury.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry this took so long to get out there. After I put in Deadpool I just hit a wall. Thank gosh for Tony. Anyways, going to be lots of craziness with SHIELD and all that jazz. I'm not sure how this chapter turned out, honestly. Felt like I bounced around a lot, but I'm really hoping that you enjoyed it.
> 
> Thank you~
> 
> Tumblr: tabihe
> 
> Chapter posted with one of my tumblr follows in mind, who is awesome, btw.


	7. Pirates & Bunnies Don't Mix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having taken the boy to SHIELD, Deadpool notices some things that cause him to.. re-evaluate his decision.

Needless to say Deadpool wasn't liking where this was going. {Yeah, this is shit. We should blow this popsicle joint.}

[Firstly, bad idea. We're flying. Secondly, I'm pretty sure there are no popsicles on this ship.]

Yellow scoffs, {You don't know that.}

[Anyways, how long do we have to watch this? I know we got paid for this little errand, but this is just wrong.]

Deadpool grunts in agreement. It's been an hour since the kid woke up and Fury had begun to question him. Simple things like, 'Where's your home?' 'What's your name?' 'What are your abilities?' 'Do you have any family?' _'Are you alone?'_

It doesn't take a genius to see the way that Wally curls in on himself, hands shaking and rattling the chains as he attempts to hug himself. 'Poor kid looks like he's going to fall apart,' Deadpool winced. [And you helped it get this far.]

{We didn't know!} Yellow protests, but White just ignores it. [We kidnapped a _kid_ for SHIELD. That didn't ring any alarms?]

Deadpool whines, 'But the treasure..' {Treasure.} Yellow repeats.

White snorts, [As if we don't get money from other jobs. SHIELD isn't that special.]

'...Point.'

{SHIELD's a bunch of assholes. I told you we shouldn't have taken this job.} White makes a frustrated noise and hisses, [No. _I_ told you both. Next time listen to me.]

Wincing with resignation, Deadpool continues to eye the situation. Wally's shaking, face pale and drawn and it looks like… [Fuck. He's crying.] As if they didn't feel bad about the situation already. [You need to do something.]

{Popsicles.}

[Forget Yellow. Do something.]

There's a creak and the kid's head shoots up, eyes hurriedly racing around the room, fearfully, looking for any signs of an attack. It reminds him of the victims of abuse he'd seen in his time. But this time it's just a child and that makes Deadpool growl.

“Yo, Patch,” Deadpool hums as he kicks off the wall and approaches them. “Maybe you should shove off a bit, yeah? You're being a dick.”

Fury looks at him with aggravation and raises an eyebrow. “What?”

“I said, you might want to back off a bit. You're freaking the kid out,” Deadpool bluntly tells him. Fury looks at the kid. Despite the fact that Deadpool _knows he's noticed_ the director just seems to not care much. {Kick him in the popsicle.}

'Dude, ow.'

[Not the worst idea I've ever heard from Yellow,] White voices, seeming to not be too offended by Yellow's… eccentric and childish idea this time. It makes Deadpool consider it.

“We're not done yet, Wilson,” Fury grinds out. The kid is trembling and sounds like he's doing his best to contain any sobs, but he just looks so damn _wrecked_ that Deadpool can hardly bare it.

“No? Well that's too damn bad-” [Incoming.]

{Say wutttt?}

  


_-crash!-_ Lights and alarms blare everywhere. Deadpool tilts his head to the side. “Wow. That's loud.” [No duh, idiot. We got company.]

{Oooohh! It's the men in black!}

[Wrong movie, but close.]

_-poof!-_ “Hello zere.” Nightcrawler stands on the table between a suddenly battle ready Fury and a panicking Wally. There's a growl and the door gets ripped off before Wolverine steps in. Fury's suddenly got two guns, one pointed at each of them. “What are you doing, Logan?” he demands.

“You kidnapped the kid,” Wolverine growls at him, tense.

“Actually, Deadpool did.” Deadpool tenses up. {Did he just toss us under the magic school bus?}

[With all honesty, we would survive it, but still. Low blow.]

{Dick.}

“Dick,” Deadpool echoes Yellow's sentiments. Fury looks unamused.

“We need to know if he's a danger to us,” Fury tells Wolverine, with a calm look of aggravation.

Nightcrawler snorts in disbelief and looks back a little towards Wally, afraid to move. With a gun pointed at him, if he teleports.. it'll go right where he was. In front of Wally.

“Ya'll aren't seriously attached to this kid already? He just showed up in one of the most protected places in the fucking world and you're just like 'hey, it's cool'? Fuck that. If he's a liability, SHIELD needs to know,” Fury presses.

Wolverine grumbles, “Yeah right. He's not a danger to anyone. If anyone's a danger, it's you.” He nods his head towards Wally, the poor kid who's gasping for breath as his fingers dig into whatever skin they can find. “You did that. You're the danger,” he growls at Fury, angrily.

Seeing as this is going to go nowhere, Fury calls over to Deadpool, “Get them out of here.” Nightcrawler and Wolverine tense, wary of the mercenary. He's a factor that's hard to consider and it's kind of insane to fight him.

“Oh, fuck that.” Everyone's, minus Wally's, gaze snaps to him when they hear his refusal. “What.” Fury grinds out, eyes flashing with anger.

Deadpool tilts his head to the side, pretending to stick a finger in his ear and clean it out. “I said, 'Fuck that.' I'm done watching this whole shit show.” He waggles the finger at Fury. “You are a dick for reducing a bunny to that,” he waves his hand at Wally's broken form. “He's just a kid.”

Fury's eyes widened a little before he regained control of his shock. “So you're just changing your mind?”

Humming in affirmation, Deadpool smiled. “Yup! I don't hurt kids. And he definitely doesn't look good.”

[Plus jayswing96 said: “ he give Wally any sh!t I will personally try to pummel him into inexistence. ”]

{Ow.. Could that person do that?}

'Let's not find out… Gotta be Good Deadpool.'

[We were wrong.]

{We've learned the error of our ways.}

[..I told you not to kidnap him…. Whatever.]

“Anywhos,” Deadpool sung, walking over to Wally and slipping the chains off him. He was shocked to see that the kid wasn't just shaking, he was practically vibrating out of his skin. And almost through his restraints.

The kid jerked away from Deadpool, eyes wide and unseeing. Deadpool held his hands out, “Ssshh.. It's okay, kid. You're okay.”

“Deadpool,” Fury ground out, sounding like he was on his last straw.

“Oh fuck off, Pirate Britches,” Deadpool turns away from Wally, gun in his hand and shoots Fury's guns out of his hands so fast no one has time to blink. Fury glares at him, arms crossing over his chest, resigned with a boiling anger.

Wolverine seems to seize the opportunity and races over to Wally, slowing down as he gets closer. “Kid? Wally? It's Logan,” he softly speaks. “Do you remember me?”

There's a trickle of blood running down Wally's chin as he looks up at Wolverine,  having bitten through his lip, eyes conflicted between past and present. It burns Wolverine to see the kid in this state and he knows by the growl from behind him, Nightcrawler is thinking the same thing.  There's a small moment of clarity and Wally nods, slowly, a sob ripping its way from his throat.

Deadpool awe's when Wally throws himself into Wolverine's arms, clinging to him like a lifeline. [It's kind of heartbreaking actually.]

{He's been through a lot of shit.}

'Agreed.'

{Let's get names. Maybe we can make a vacation of it.}

[Pay attention, idiots. Time to get out of here.]

“Nightcrawler,” Wolverine gruffly calls before the blue mutant hurries over to them, reaching out slowing and petting Wally's hair. [Hurry!]

Just before Nightcrawler teleports, Deadpool runs over to them and grabs Wolverine's chest. [ _ Ew! _ ] And the four of them vanish in a puff of blue smoke.

  


“Okay, you brought the crazy kidnapper with you. Great.” Kurt raises an eyebrow as Tony Stark groans and rubs his temples. “Whatever,” he snaps up. “Set him on the couch.” Wolverine gives Deadpool a deadly look making the mercenary jump back with his hands up.

Wolverine, carrying Wally, walks over to the couch and very gently sets the boy down, brushing hair from his forehead. Kurt anxiously tip toes over to him. “Can I sit zere?” he asks Wally. When Wally nods, he sits down beside Wally, surprised when he curls up against Kurt's side, hand finding his and clinging tightly to it.

It makes Kurt's eyes narrow in anger when he feels Wally's hand shaking in his. “Do you need anything?” he asks Wally, who shakes his head violently and buries his face against Kurt's blue furred shoulder.

Kurt exchanges concerned glances with Logan about Wally's state. Tony can't help it, he's feeling a bit.. unhappy with SHIELD, which is why when he crashes SHIELD's connection to the Tower anonymously, he feels no guilt.

“Oopsies,” he sing songs, a smile working its way onto his face. “Well, look at that, J. Seems SHIELD's going to spend some time looking at loops of nothing.”

“How sad for them,” Jarvis remarks, offhandedly.

Tony grins at his AI's remarks and looks over at the mess of a boy on the couch, curled up with the blue haired mutant. He's shaking so hard Tony's afraid he might vibrate through the couch. Tony honestly wasn't good with emotions and he felt at a loss about what to do to soothe the obviously traumatized kid.

“Is.. is he okay?” Tony cleared his throat, nervously as he questioned Logan. Logan raised an eyebrow at Tony as if he could read his thoughts. “He's had a bit of an episode,” Logan told him, one eye on Wally.

“Should I get Bruce? He knows a lot,” Tony offered. Logan's brows furrowed for a moment. It was a good idea, after all. Logan nodded a little, folding his arms over his chest, standing a bit at a distance so as to not startle Wally any further.

“Jarvis?”

“Dr. Banner has been alerted and is on his way up,” Jarvis informed him. 'Clever AI,' Tony smiled to himself a little.

  


Deadpool kicked the air, absently as he watched Mean in Green exit the elevator and chat with Tony in a low voice. {Can you imagine how scared the kid would be if he was in his green form?}

[We're not going to talk about that.]

{Butt… you can imagine it.}

Deadpool made a sound of agreement and fingered his guns, keeping an eye on things. [Are you an idiot? It's not like he's going to change because he's taking care of some traumatized kid.]

'He's a bunny.'

{Hoppity hop hop~ Bunny got a carrot?}

[Why am I stuck with a pair of idiots? Look,] White insisted. Deadpool watched as Mean in Green gently touched Wally, talking to him in a soothing tone. The kid slowly untangled himself from Blue Fur and gave the good doctor a small, grateful smile. {Looks tired as shit though.} White and Deadpool could agree with that.

[Having a mental breakdown will do that to you.]

{We don't have a mental breakdown like that.}

“We just shoot ourselves,” Deadpool rolled his eyes. “Or, actually I do. Seriously. I'm the one with the guns. I just-”

“Ahem.”

Sheepishly, Deadpool met Tony's glare with the others looked either confused or exasperated. “Hi,” he coughed when he met the kid's bloodshot eyes. Wally seemed to have recovered enough because he sent Deadpool a small smile. “Hi,” the kid replied.

{It's alive!!!!}

[Oh my god, Yellow. Just stop.]

Deadpool waves, awkwardly, “Hi, Bunny Rabbit. Sorry I kinda kidnapped you and took you to SHIELD.” [And gave him to Fury to be torture.] “And gifted you to Pirate Eye.”

[Better.]

Logan raises an eyebrow at Deadpool, a little surprised at how subdued he's being. It wasn't like the 'merc with a mouth' to not well.. run his mouth. Wally swallows, taking a big, shuddering breath before he quips, “Ribbon.”

[Huh?]

{Oooh! Ribbon's pretty when it's sparkly.}

To Deadpool's confused look, Wally adds, “I wasn't wrapped up, so technically.. it was more like you 'turned me over' than gifted me.”

Dr. Banner coughs a little, a bit amused as Tony smirks. Logan rolls his eyes with fond annoyance and Kurt chuckles a little. “Huh,” Deadpool thinks aloud, “He's right, White.” [He's a smart cookie.] “Cookies would be nice.”

“Cookies would be awesome,” Wally chimes in, unconcerned with the random flow into cookies as his stomach growls. Logan ruffles Wally's hair a little. “Got anything for the rugrat here, Stark?”

Tony shrugs, “Why not.”

“Gotcha covered, Stark,” Clint calls, walking in with an armful of food, including cookies. Wally's eyes light up to everyone in the room, despite his pale face. They're relieved he looks a bit better now.

“Nice one, Polly,” Deadpool notes and steals a package of chocolate chip cookies from Clint's arms and plops down next to Wally, opening the pack. “Have a cookie, Bunny. I had to fight the craziest, cracked becked bird for this stuff. It's good shit.”

Clint squawks with indignation as Logan glares at Deadpool. Tony looks more annoyed to have the mercenary sitting on his couch than he was to have him in the room, but he's containing himself. He thinks Cap would approve.

Dr. Banner slips away into the kitchen to get drinks, smiling when he sees Wally hand Kurt a cookie. Wally nibbles on his cookies a little too fast to be average speed, but no one cares to say anything, so they listen, or ignore, the way Deadpool regales Wally with tales of stealing food from funny looking birds.

Wally leans against Kurt, who has a protective arm around him, regardless of being in the room with Avengers. It's nice, Wally notes. He feels warm and safe again. Listening to Deadpool jump here and there in his tale, Wally tries to ignore the lingering darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ happy almost Wednesday/Wednesday.  
> Special appearance to jayswing96 (hope it's okay).
> 
> Hope you Deadpool lovers enjoyed this chapter. Hopefully more Avengers-Wally interaction in the future. Have a good rest of the week. Friday is closer than Monday.


	8. Are Those..Horns?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares really suck.  
> So does NYC without directions, money, or a cell phone.

“So the butcher says to the baker: 'I could've cut the slices into sirloins if you wanted',” Deadpool was telling Wally.

Wally discovered that he liked Deadpool, despite that fact that he was a kidnapper and a mercenary. And.. most likely heard one or two voices in his head. Not that it bothered him too much. With all the telepathy he'd gotten used to, he could imagine what it was like. Although he figured it was a bit more than he was used to.

“And the baker says: 'Well, if you could've if you'd told me earlier. This _is_ a maple bacon flavored cake after all'.” Wally snorts, amused. Deadpool beams at him from behind his spandexed mask and that's quite a feat considering how it covers his whole face.

Logan and Kurt had, reluctantly, returned to the mansion to inform them of Wally's rescue and plan ahead in case SHIELD tried to get to Wally again. Jean had been worried, he'd heard.

Dr. Banner had given Wally a check-up and pronounced him a bit more than hungry after he'd used so much energy panicking and Wally couldn't disagree. Tony Stark, Iron Man – geez, Wally wasn't used to all the heroes here yet – had ended up getting a “congrats for being rescued from Eye Patch” cake. It was.. eccentric, but something told him Tony did eccentric a lot.

Okay, so all the eye rolls from the other Avengers was a clear enough sign.

And that was how Deadpool started on a joke about cake.

Clint – Hawkeye – chuckled over the idea. Wally knew he liked him. Archers were second best compared to Speedsters. He spied a small smile on Natasha's – Black Widow – face. _Okay,_ so they were third. No sane person pissed off anyone resembling Batman and she was someone who had no qualms about killing.

Steve Rogers was quite an interesting character. Frozen since the war with the Nazis and then reawakened in the 21st Century? It was like an amazing tale. And the science behind it? Wally wanted to know how Erskine did it. Man was a genius in his book.

Dr. Bruce Banner was also a genius. Wally ended up reading a few.. classified materials about Dr. Banner's other half when he'd borrowed Shadow Cat's computer for a second time. Can't blame him for being curious. Radiation was tricky and it was a bit sad that trying to mess with the Super Soldier Serum that had made Steve into Captain America had made such a brilliant mind into someone who shared a body with someone as strong as Superman. He liked the gentle doctor.

The taste of sugar was a reminder of the cake, but unlike other children it didn't make him energetic, not like it did others. Instead he found himself yawning and rubbing at his eyes. It was hard to believe it was about 2AM.

“Sleepy?” Wally's blearily looked over at the speaker to see Steve frowning, concerned. Wally nodded a little. It was getting hard to keep his eyes open. Being so frightened.. so panicked.. He hated to admit it, but it left him drained and feeling weak.

A hand patted Wally's hair, smoothing it back, unusually textured. The scent of gunpowder filled his nose and he sighed, realizing it was Deadpool. “There, there, Bunny Rabbit,” Deadpool soothed, “get some sleep. Ol' Star Spangled Banner'll take care of you. -Not, that banner, the flag banner.”

It was funny, but he couldn't really laugh. He just felt so damn exhausted now that the adrenaline had worn off. He couldn't bring himself to open his eyes when he felt arms lift him up. The one carrying him smelled like vanilla and something solid. He felt warm though (gender was a bit obvious seeing as he was cradled against his chest).

He was jostled a bit as the man holding him walked. He didn't bother to wonder where they were going because a few minutes later he felt himself being lowered onto a nice, fluffy bed. Wally curled up as a blanket was pulled over him. Another hand, this one not covered in spandex, stroked his hair gently. It confused him a little.

He'd become closer to the X-Men, but these people.. these heroes, were ones he'd yet to become better acquainted with. So why was one of them taking such good care of him?

After all he'd been through, it was practically suicide to not see who it was, so he forced his eyes open, staring into the face of Steve Rogers. Steve smiled gently at him, kneeling down to Wally's level. “Y' 've 'ntle 'yes,” Wally managed to slur.

For a second, he worried about whether Steve had understood him or not, but when Steve's confusion returned to his smile, he knew he did understand. “So you do,” Steve murmured quietly. Wally just grunted, too tired to actually speak much at all.

“Get some rest, okay? We won't let SHIELD take you anywhere,” Steve assured him. When Steve turned to leave, there was just enough of a jolt of fear that Wally's arm lashed out and grabbed his hand. Steve was startled for a moment, before he noticed that the look on Wally's face.

Steve gently unclasped Wally's hand as it seemed the boy was too tired to do that on his own. Instead of putting Wally's hand back on the bed or under the sheets, Steve carefully crawled into bed beside him. He leaned against the backboard, holding Wally's hand. “Don't worry,” he murmured. “I won't leave you alone.”

That seemed to soothe Wally into an exhaustion driven sleep. He wasn't quite sure why he'd felt the need to stay with him. Maybe it was because he'd seen children displaced, hurt, injured, scared.. The war had left its mark on so many men, women, and children. Wally looked like them.

It brought so many terrifying memories back to life as he watched Wally sleep. The horrifying thing was that maybe he _had_ been in a war. Steve barely knew the first thing about this child. He knew enough, though. The fearful gazes, the flinching, the way he'd angle himself towards safety.. He doubted any of the Avengers missed those tidbits.

“Don't worry..” Steve whispered. “No one's going to hurt you here. We won't hurt you.” He felt compelled to say it, even though he knew that Wally wouldn't hear him.

A few hours later, Steve felt himself start to drift to sleep. It was hard not to after the excitement of going dark. He trusted the others to keep an eye out. For now, he reasoned, they had time. Time to rest and to prepare.

Steve gave Wally's hand a little extra squeeze and shifted. With one last look, ensuring Wally was there and safe, he let himself fall asleep.

  


_Hands wrapped around his throat as Wally gasped, scratching and clawing, trying to free himself. They squeezed. “Just a little more,” someone hissed in his ear. “Say 'good-bye'..”_

Wally leaped from the bed, flinging blankets every which way as his throat constricted and he tore at his neck. 'Off, off, off!' he desperately begged the phantom hands.

Wheezing lungs jerked Steve from his sleep. “Wally?”

Wally's head snapped over to where the voice came from, but he couldn't see anyone. All that he felt were the hands around his neck, slowly squeezing the life from his body. _Air._ The walls weren't helping. They seemed so _tight.._

“Air,” Wally gasped before flashing out of the room. He wasn't sure where he was going. He just let his feet lead him.

Cool air bit into his face as he came to a stop. His lungs expanded, the scent of garbage and alcohol flooding his nostrils. He didn't care. He could breathe again. The hands were gone and he was going to enjoy every moment of fresh air he got.

His back whacked against the concrete of building as he leaned heavily into it to keep from falling forward. “Oh fuck..” he took a few very delicious breaths of air.

It took him several minutes of calming down before he realized.. Sirens, loud music, and people talking assaulted his ears. “Oh shit.” Wally winced, looking around him at the alley beside some run down bar. He knew instantly what happened, how he'd “escaped” the Tower. “Where am I now..?”

He sighed, rubbing his eyes with a hand. At least his clothes had mostly survived the “mad dash from Hell”. Okay, so they were slightly singed, but nothing too damaging. He wasn't going to be arrested for indecent exposure at least. “Stupid..” he berated himself. “Stupid.. stupid..”

Lost in NYC. With no money and no food. Wally groaned. There was only so much running he could do before he needed a refill and he knew NYC was _big._ He pushed off the wall and into the side walk, looking around. “And.. I've never seen the Tower from outside….” There went that idea.

Resigned to his fate, he sighed and pulled his long sleeve shirt tighter around him. “Next time I go out, I'm grabbing a cell phone,” he muttered.

  


“Heyyyy~” a voice slurred as he passed by an alley. Wally grimaced. He knew the number one reason was intoxication. The fact that there was a pub nearby wasn't helping the guy's case. “Hey, pretty boy~ Baby~”

Wally shuddered at the nicknames. The drunk made them sound highly inappropriate. He kept walking despite the fact that he could hear footsteps gaining on him from behind. He tried not to be too worried about it. If all else fails, he could use some speed to get himself out of there. Whether it was the wisest idea or not was up in the air.

A hand grabbed his wrist making him try to flinch back, but the man was surprisingly strong for a drunk. “Let me go,” Wally calmly demanded of him, fumes of his depleting energy sputtering.

“Come on, kid. G-gotta take you back.” Wally wrinkled his nose as the smell of whiskey hit him. It made him want to gag. He never adjusted to that smell no matter how many drunks he helped home or stopped from committing a crime while they were under the influence.

His stomach rolled as the fingers around his wrist tightened. “Please, sir. Let go,” he steadily demanded for a second time.

“He told you to let him go,” a strong voice spoke out. He didn't recognize the voice, but he recognized the tone and the strength behind it. Wally stared as the speaker, a man in a dark red body armor suit with horns on his heads stepped out of the shadows.

There was something.. off about him. It was like he reacted to the smallest of things. When the man gripped Wally's hand just short of painful, the devil man pulled out a pair of billy clubs and growled, “Let the kid go.”

The drunk didn't seem to understand just how dangerous the man in front of him was. Either that or he knew no fear when he had alcohol pulsing through his veins.

As the devil man grew closer with caution, Wally let his vision and thinking accelerate. He took in every thing – the motions, the movements of muscles, the man's focus, the determination.. He might''ve thought the horn headed costume was overkill, but somehow it really fit the man, like a second skin, perhaps. Like his old Kid Flash costume used to.

His heart clenched at the ghost memories of his old costume. He remembered how wearing it made him feel invisible, more brave, free.. It was like he could be all of the him that he couldn't be in his civvies when he was Kid Flash.

It struck him that perhaps it was like that for this man. Maybe.. he had powers. The man's head shifted a little to the side, attention shifted slightly to him and Wally's brows furrowed. He couldn't exactly tell if he _was_ gifted or not, but he could tell that he was highly experienced in his vigilante activities.

When the drunk threatened to cut Wally's face up with a pocketknife (because who doesn't carry a pocketknife? Wally, that's who), Wally let himself relax. Maybe it was silly, but he had picked up a few things from Batman. Sometimes it was easier to let another hero do their job when you didn't (or as Wally used to call it: “No backseat hero-ing”).

It happened in the blink of an eye to any witness, but Wally saw it all. The minute the knife had twitched towards Wally, the devil man struck. One billy club broke the wrist of the hand that was holding onto Wally and the other, knocking the knife out of the man before coming back around to knock him out.

Wally whistled, impressed as the drunk crumbled. A spark of light caught his eye and, using a bit of his speed, he snatched the pocketknife from the air, closing it. “That was awesome,” Wally told the devil man in awe.

He thinks the man's eye twitched beneath his mask, but he can't be sure. Apparently only Deadpool can pull of those kind of masked expressions. “You're not.. normal, are you?” the devil man asked curiously.

Wally shook his head. “Nah,” he admitted. “Well, it depends on your definition of normal, but if you're asking about my DNA, then no. Not normal.” He looked the vigilante over. “Neither are you though, right?”

It seemed to take the man a few moments before he, begrudgingly, nodded. Seems he hated to give up any secrets about him. Wally felt a bit guilty for airing some of his “dirty laundry”, so he changed the subject, “I'm looking for Avengers' Tower, but I'm a bit lost.”

The devil man's head tilted a little, like he was listening to something. Maybe he was. Wally had seen Superman do a similar tilt when he was focusing on sounds far away or a sound in particular. The devil man put his billy clubs away with an impressive twirl. “I think I can help you on that. I'm Daredevil.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So~ I'm super iffy on this chapter. It felt like it shot here and there too fast to stick to much, but I did enjoy how Wally's nightmares drove him from the Tower. How did you like the introduction for Daredevil in this?
> 
> Have a great Monday~


	9. I Hope I Don't Sound Insulting.. It's Just - Differences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Impromptu bonding that may seem a little fast, but.. It's Wally.

Daredevil, as it turned out, was _really_ attentive. Central City was big, but it wasn't nearly as big as New York City was. The sounds, even this late, made Wally flinch sometimes. Whenever he seemed to jerk away from the source, even as minutely as is known to Speedsters, the vigilante moved closer to Wally, as if he was shielding him from the new location.

“You smell like a storm,” Daredevil remarked. Did he? Wally sniffed one of his sleeves, but he could only smell the scent of smoke from where bits of his clothes had caught fire during his run. He wasn't sure how that related to storms though. Unless he was talking about a fire twister, but he'd only seen one of those once during his time as Kid Flash.

“I mean, you smell like smoke too, so I'm assuming you were near a fire? Or perhaps in it.” Daredevil's head tilted to the side in silent contemplation. “Or maybe I'm wrong,” he contemplated with an odd tone. “But you smell a bit like electricity. Although.. it's a little.. muddled? More heated.”

Was he talking about Wally's speed? ..Maybe? “Um.. do I thank you for that or do I just think you're weird and change the topic?” Wally questioned, seriously.

Daredevil's lips twitched in a ghost of a smile as he replied, “Whatever you like.”

Wally's brain stuttered to a stop and he could only reply with “Uhh...” Was there a right answer? “It's okay if you don't want to talk,” Daredevil assured him, which – no, he did want to talk, but he was having a hard time trying to talk to someone on a near empty stomach after running away due to a nightmare and being lost.

“I want to,” Wally blurted out, face turning red as he realized what he'd just done. Daredevil paused and looked at him. “To talk, I mean,” he clarified before rambling on. “It's just, I've never met you and you're.. no offense, you're kind of strange and well, of course you're a stranger considering we just met and I never told you my name, did I? I'm Wally. I'm not from around here, but then you knew that, didn't you?”

Daredevil nodded when Wally paused, amused. “Of course you did. Kind of obvious considering you're helping me back to Avengers' Tower. I mean, come on. What local doesn't know where Avengers' Tower is? I read about it like yesterday, but I've never really spent much time in New York and this New York is different. I mean, an alien invasion?”

Wally frowned, considering. “Well, not too unusual, but started by a Norse god? That's a first. If it were a Greek god, I might understand more, but don't tell anyone I said that, yeah? Some of them are pretty chill so I've heard. There are just a few that might take offense to it.”

“I won't say a word of it to anyone,” Daredevil promised seriously. Wally looked over at him and positively beamed. He kind of liked this guy, even if he looked a bit like a devil. Speaking of…

“Are you a hero? I mean.. I looked up the Avengers, but I didn't exactly see you there. There's that other group… the Frantic Four?”

“Fantastic Four,” Daredevil corrected.

Wally nodded. “Yeah, them. But you're not with a group, are you? Is that hard? Why haven't you joined a group? Although.. I can understand wanting to be a bit independent. It's hard to work with a group. I mean, I know sometimes I had the hardest time with Ar-”

“No, I'm not with any group,” Daredevil interrupted gently. It was like he didn't _want_ to interrupt, but Wally understood why he did. He could go on long tangents if no one stopped him. He was often scolded as was his uncle for talking too much. It was hard to pause for someone else with your own brain going a million miles per hour.

“I don't have a group, because I like my independence and Hell's Kitchen needs me,” Daredevil answered. “The Avengers and the Fantastic Four tend to handle the aliens. While that's very necessary these days, they don't handle the everyday crimes.”

“Like robberies.. muggings.. assaults?” Wally mused aloud. Daredevil nodded. 'Hmm.. Big guys handle the big stuff and the..not so big guys(?) handle the smaller stuff?' It wasn't a bad system per say. It just.. seems like it left holes.

“You don't agree with it?” Daredevil inquired, curious. Wally opened his mouth right as his stomach growled and stopped to glare down at it. “Hungry?”

Wally sheepishly looked up at Daredevil. “Just a little.” Daredevil didn't seem to fully believe him on the 'little' part but let it slide.

“As to the..” Wally paused, thinking. “Separation of responsibilities,” he finally continued, tongue rolling the first few words, “I think it creates an imbalance. Sure, between the two sides, you've all got things covered, but it makes people feel like they can't turn to people like the Avengers or the Fantastic Four for help unless it's city or world threatening.” Wally absently bent and picked up an empty beer can that had been discarded on the sidewalk.

“I mean, they know how important their jobs are. Without the world, they wouldn't be living, but to some people, even _with_ the Avengers and the Fantastic Four, the world right now isn't worth it, because it's too dangerous for them or they're scared and poor.” Wally examined the beer can, trying not to look up at Daredevil.

“Those people, sometimes they don't or can't care about the entire world, because the world they're living in right now doesn't consist of the entire world. It's not that they're self absorbed or anything. It's just that they have higher priorities, like children, that they need to worry about. They know that the big time heroes do the biggest jobs, but its because they do those jobs that they know they aren't going to rely on them when they get assaulted or raped,” Wally went on.

“They look at you,” Wally murmured as he looked up at Daredevil cautiously. The vigilante's face was unreadable, but he didn't appear to be mad, at least not that Wally could tell. “They look at you and other vigilantes for their everyday safety and its you that make them feel safe to walk on the streets at night.”

“I'm sure that when catastrophes hit, you and all the other 'small time' vigilantes will be there alongside the big ones. Not because it's your usual deal, but because you care about them and I think that's a fantastic thing. Where I come from, we all have our own area we watch over, yes, but we also watch over places that aren't our territory.” He smiled for a moment. “Although, Bats really tends to keep metas out of his city. He's territorial like that.”

Wally shook his head as he shifted and deposited the beer can in a recycling bin. “When small things happen, if the local hero can handle it, they do, and when big things happen, we all band together. People know us individually and as a League.”

“A League?” Daredevil questioned as they began to walk again.

“Like.. we're all heroes on our own, but we're also heroes together. We look out for one another and call if we need help, but for the everyday things.. We handle them individually,” Wally finished. He blinked as they stopped at the end of one block with the sudden realization that he kind of just outed himself as an outsider to this dimension as practically criticized the same dimensions heroes.

“Oh my gosh,” he gasped with sudden self-blame. “I am so so sorry, Devil-man. I didn't mean that you guys are bad or anything. It's just that sometimes people can't rely on the big guys and then they rely on you and – wait, what was I trying to say again? Argh!” Wally pulled at his hair with frustration as he confused himself in his haste to apologize.

A snort of laughter caught his attention and his hands stilled in his hair as he looked up at Daredevil with wide eyes. Daredevil's hand was clasped over his mouth, but Wally could see his lips curling and his shoulders shaking. Wally rubbed his eyes. “Are you laughing at me?” he couldn't help but question.

“No,” Daredevil tried to protest before another laugh cut his protest down. The vigilante gave up and laughed loudly. Wally simply stared at the vigilante with wonder, self-hatred melting away. “Was it something I said?”

Daredevil laughed all the more and Wally's lower lip jutted out in a pout as he crossed his arms over his chest, looking the very picture of a petulant child. “I'm sorry,” Daredevil wheezed, patting Wally's shoulder. “You sounded so afraid I'd yell at you or something, kid.” He cleared his throat as his laughter faded away leaving amusement in its wake. “I don't disagree with you,” Daredevil assured Wally.

“In fact,” he continued, “I think the description of 'your world' sounds like a wonderful system. Unfortunately, things are a little more.. complicated here with SHIELD.” Wally made a small sound of choked agreement in the back of his throat. Daredevil frowned as he continued, “Your observations are very accurate though. I assume you're one of those heroes?”

Wally shuffled, nervous as they continued to walk. “Well..” Deciding it wouldn't hurt to tell the man, he responded honestly. “Yes. My uncle and I are the ones in charge of Central. Impulse too,” he added in. “But we're all on teams. I mean..” Wally's face scrunched up. “I was and then.. things happened.” He didn't want to talk about dying.

“In addition to watching over Central, they are both a part of teams that carry out missions across the world, even in outer space.” Daredevil raised an eyebrow, ignoring a few onlookers who were staring at the vigilante and child with a mixture of fear and awe. He winced, thinking about how fast this was going to spread online.

“You're a hero in your world?” Daredevil questioned, although it was pretty certain by now. The boy talked. _A lot._ But Daredevil could tell it was helping him. It was calming him down and distracting him from his panicked state earlier as well as the constant growling of his stomach, so Daredevil would let him talk. He didn't mind it, really.

“Well.. my world, another dimension, po-tay-to, po-ta-to ” Wally flippantly replied. A tilt of Daredevil's head made him continue explaining. “Okay, so.. it's another dimension. My dimension anyways.”

“And how did you end up here?”

Wally sighed and ran fingers through his hair. “Well.. there was this invasion..” And Wally proceeded to tell him about the REACH invasion and how it had gone. Daredevil nodded, chiming in occasionally to ask a question that seemed to calm Wally down if he got overexcited.

“How many dimensions have you been to?” Daredevil asked once Wally had finished his tale. Wally's body froze and he looked away from the devil themed vigilante. “Wally?” Daredevil stopped, looking at Wally with concern.

“So far? This is the 7th dimension I've been too.” Wally's hands curled into fists as his side before he finally hugged himself. “Too many..” he whispered, yet Daredevil still heard it.

Daredevil found himself at a loss. Unsure of how to reassure the boy, he merely reached out and rested his hand on Wally's shoulder forcing them both to stop in some side alley. “I'm.. sorry,” Daredevil apologized. “I can't pretend to understand what you've been through, but.. regardless you're safe here. No one will harm you.”

Wally smiled a little up at him, but it was sad. “If only that were true.” He straightened himself up. “But I can take it. I can deal with it as I have been.” It was a front. They both knew it. Wally was afraid. He'd been through a lot already. He wasn't sure how he couldn't not break from the stress and pain.

Daredevil's heart clenched. He reached out and pulled the young boy into his chest, arms wrapped snugly around him. He felt Wally's arms curl around him as he latched onto him. He's not sure how they became so close in the span of the last forty minutes, but he wasn't about to let go. His wonder could ride backseat, because he could feel Wally shaking slightly in his arms, could feel the way the boy relaxed under his hold. Who was he to deny someone who was obviously scared and frightened their comfort?

Wally felt embarrassed when he pulled away. He'd just hugged someone he'd barely met, at least in the eyes of someone with a normal sense of time. To Wally, they'd already known each other for almost two hours or so. Someone Daredevil seemed to trust him, maybe even seem fond of him. Perhaps it was due to the abilities Wally suspected?

The masked man didn't bring it up, so Wally let himself believe it was okay. If the other man wasn't going to bring it up, then it was fine with him.

They walked for a while longer – Wally couldn't exactly tell how much longer, considering – before Daredevil squeezed his shoulder lightly and smiled at him. “We're here,” he told Wally. Wally looked up, eyes wandering around and asking himself how he didn't notice they got so close. Daredevil didn't ask about his bewilderment, instead giving his arm one more squeeze and then silently urging him forward.

Wally swallowed as he entered the lobby of the tower. He hadn't realized it was so big and fancy looking from the outside. 'Well..' he noted, 'Stark has the money for it..'

The elevator doors opened and Wally stepped in behind Daredevil, feeling a little faint. Now all he had to do was apologize for running out and anything else he'd done under his nightmare's influence and hope no one brought it up. ...Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. There's this chapter. Going to go ahead and admit that there are sides to Wally's opinion that could be argued against some of his observations, but they are observations and therefore mean that Wally's the one seeing things as they are. He hasn't seen everything on how heroes interact in this dimension. He's just going off of what he's read and inferred. He's not meant to sound insulting or anything of the like. Wally can't help when he rambles. - Just throwing that out there.
> 
> Anyways. Hope you're having a good week so far. If not, I sincerely hope it gets better.  
> Thanks for reading.


	10. Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally is finally back at Avengers Tower and now he has to explain why he ran away. And apologize, of course.

“ _Welcome Mr. Daredevil, Wally,”_ a voice echoed overhead – Jarvis, Wally identified. _“The X-Men and Avengers have been concerned for your wellbeing and are currently out looking for you. Dr. Banner is the only one who remains. I shall call them back.”_

“That's fine, Jarvis,” Daredevil nods, a firm hand on Wally's trembling shoulders. The boy's heart sounds a little funny. Slower than the high speed rhythm it had been earlier, but somehow it sounded abnormal to him. The growling of his stomach reminded him of ravenous wolves from some Halloween movie he'd watched as a child. It had been haunting back then.

Wally stumbled slightly as they exited the elevator on the floor he'd recognized from before he'd fallen asleep. The sky was very faintly beginning to lighten outside, so the lights in the room shone brightly. He felt guilty for having caused them all so much trouble that they needed to abandon their beds to search for him. He'd have to apologize.

“Dr. Banner,” Daredevil spoke up.

The good doctor startled, looking up from his tea with wide eyes. “Wally!” he exclaimed as he set down his cup and hurried over to them.

“Are you alright?” he questioned, clinically.

Wally shrugged. “I'm alright. Just a little hungry.”

Daredevil raised an eyebrow at that. “He's half starved,” he corrected.

Dr. Banner frowned. “Well, a hyperactive metabolism will wreak havoc on your specific bodily functions when you don't eat a large amount of calories a day.” The doctor continued to look him over, taking in the paleness, the shaking, and the weakness of his body. “Jarvis, order some food. Actually, a lot of food. Triple the usual breakfast order, if you would.”

“ _Of course, Dr. Banner,”_ Jarvis complied.

“Come sit down.” Wally let Dr. Banner lead him to the couch he'd practically fallen asleep on and helped him sit down. He accepted the doctor's own cup of tea with instructions to “finish the rest”.

While Wally sipped on the tea, Dr. Banner turned to Daredevil. “Thank you for finding him and for bringing him back to us.”

Daredevil grunted, feeling less than polite when he remarked, “While I certainly did bring him back, I would be most keen to find out why he stunk so much of fear and how come you couldn't do anything.”

“Patches got ahold of Bunny,” Deadpool stated, stepping into the room from the kitchen, a large platter of pastries in hand. Dr. Banner raised an eyebrow at him.

“What?” Deadpool asked. “The Bunny needs something warm in his tummy.” When Deadpool came back and where he'd gotten those pastries was a mystery. Nobody questioned it though. Sometimes it was better not to ask when it came to him. Even if you did ask, you weren't guaranteed a coherent answer.

Deadpool held the platter out in front of Wally, nodding when Wally took one. “Thank you,” Wally murmured with an embarrassed smile as his stomach gave a loud rumble. Dr. Banner just shrugged and decided to go with it.

“ _The Avengers and X-Men should be arriving within several minutes,”_ Jarvis informed them.

“Thanks, Jarvis,” Dr. Banner replied, eyes remaining trained on Wally as the boy took several large bites out of his danish. He doesn't turn his attention to the elevator until he sees Wally eat five more pastries. He knows Wally will eat more when breakfast arrives.

Daredevil sits down next to Wally, taking a pastry from Wally when the boy offers him one. “Thank you,” Daredevil gently tells him and takes a bite of it. Deadpool raises a knowing eyebrow and simply sits in front of Wally on the floor cross-legged. He cooes watching Wally lick some frosting from his nose.

“Wally!” Deadpool coughs, waving the blue smoke away as Kurt teleports in front of Wally. “We've been so worried about you!” Kurt pounces, arms hugging Wally in an overexcited yet somehow gentle way.

Wally hugs Kurt back, hearing footsteps enter the room and he knows the X-Men and the Avengers have returned. He knows he feels guilty for having put them through so much trouble, but.. his mind is a little occupied with food and the half eaten Danish in his left hand that he's trying not to smudge Kurt with. “I'm sorry,” Wally tells his blue friend. “I'm alright though. I just got a little startled..”

Kurt pulls back, shaking his head with his tail flicking behind him. “Eet's alright. We're just glad you're safe.”

Behind Kurt, Logan gives Wally a reassuring nod, ignoring the way Deadpool pokes at him. Wally's vaguely reminded of this one time he'd been tricked into being bait and “poking the bear”. It hadn't ended well for him, but at least he realized Deadpool was definitely not tricked – just crazy.

Kurt shuffles to Wally's side on the couch and Steve hands Wally a cup of hot chocolate. It's in a to-go cup and when Wally looks around the room, he sees the Avengers and X-Men setting down lots of bags filled with delicious smelling breakfast foods and cups of coffee, tea, or hot chocolate depending on the person's preference.

After being asked repeatedly if he was alright, and replying that, yes he was, everyone got comfy. Jean kept telekentically making sure his plate was full, which, okay it was pretty dang cool. It reminded him of M'gann and he sighed, munching into a cinnamon roll and focusing on tasting every little dab of sugary sweet frosting and cinnamony goodness. It chased the nostalgia away for the moment.

“It was a nightmare,” Wally stated, sipping his third cup of hot chocolate. Conversations paused throughout the room as everyone's attention fell on him. He could see the way Daredevil's body stiffened with attentiveness.

“I mean, the scary secret agent eye-patch dude was scary as fuck and most likely triggered it, but.. it was the nightmare that made me runaway,” Wally said, deliberately keeping his eyes on his cup. It sounded extremely silly, but he owed them an explanation, owed Steve an explanation. He'd seen the pure relief in Steve's eyes when he'd handed him that first cup of hot chocolate.

Besides, they were heroes. They would understand. Wouldn't they?

Jean inclined her head towards his thoughts or emotions, a clear sign that the X-Men had his back and support. It was nice that that was the first thing he saw when he looked up at them. Everyone else was either blank faced or extremely interested looking.

Wally sighed, nerves tingling. He could feel the stutter of the Speed Force in his veins, reacting to his emotions. “Eet's okay,” Kurt's voice whispered to him gently as his hand rubbed Wally's arm. Wally let himself relax a little.

“How much do they know?” Wally asked Logan. Logan, in turn, looked at Jean, a silent conversation passing between the two of them before Logan shrugged. “Stark knows more than he should but not enough, and everyone else is pretty much out in the dust on it.”

Wally nodded slowly. He's not sure how much Tony.. Mr. Stark? - knew, but he could start with everything he's told the X-Men. It's not like he's told them everything either, because how can he when he can't even acknowledge it himself?

He forced himself to look at Tony Stark. His thoughts wavered for a moment and his eyes dipped to the man's chest, less than subtly interested. Daredevil cleared his throat and Wally sheepishly returned his gaze to the man's face. “You want to tell them the big part or should I?”

Tony raised an eyebrow. “You're from another dimension, how is that a big part?” Deadpool squealed something like “knew it!” in the background. Wally shrugged. “I think the bigger part..” Tony continued without acknowledging Deadpool's outburst, “is that it's actually part of your abilities that allows you to run through dimensions.”

Honestly, he should've known that that part would catch the man's interest. Wally shuffled, uneasy. “Well, yeah, but..” Tony waved a hand. “Richards' already has the other dimensions thing proven.” He paused. “So do the alien invasion now that I think about it.”

“And Thor,” Steve tacked on, quirking his eyebrow at Tony when the billionaire gave him an odd look. Hey, he knew things too. He didn't need to be a genius.

'Oookay.. Moving along.'

“Anyways, yeah, I can see how my.. cross-dimensional running might turn heads,” Wally admitted. He _really_ could. He'd turned heads before. The power to run to different dimensions, to make allies in other dimensions was both awe inspiring and terrifying.

“I want you to know that this is most definitely not my first time in another dimension,” Wally stressed. “I've had time to adapt to a world in which I've died or been killed, but this is the first time I've entered a dimension where no one I know has an alternate self.” He lets out a frustrated breath. He'd had a minor, very private freak-out about being all alone without any semblance of home in this dimension.

“I'm not saying that there weren't dimensions that I've visited where I'd rather not have known anyone, but.. confronted with being on my own in this dimension is a bit overwhelming.” Wally looked into his empty cup as if it could comfort him, as if it could show him _his_ friends and family.

Wally frowned. “What was I supposed to be talking about before this became an intervention?”

“You were talking about people taking note of your abilities,” Jean gently reminded him. Wally sent her a quick smile of gratitude.

“What I was supposed to be telling you, is that your.. SHIELD isn't the first to take note of me. They're the first to actually succeed in grabbing me and trying to make me talk,” Wally told them. Deadpool made a wounded sound, frowning very obviously under his mask. Wally swears that somehow Deadpool has the most expressive mask ever.

“Hey, hey,” he gently soothes. “It's okay. I'm sure they would've gotten ahold of me one way or another. They seem like they have.. underhanded techniques to get what they want,” Wally carefully said.

Natasha looked at Clint brows furrowing. Clint returned her look and shrugged. They both knew SHIELD had its dirty little secrets. Deadpool _was_ one most of the time. Not that they didn't do SHIELD's dirty work themselves sometimes. It's just that since the Avengers went public SHIELD's hired Deadpool to do the hits they used to.

Deadpool nods slowly, but everyone can tell that he's not very happy with what he's done. When Wally continues, he seems to talk to himself, chiding and muttering. Wally looks concerned, but when no one else really pays it much attention,he just continues on.

“I'm fine, though, you know.” Tony raises an eyebrow at Wally's declaration. “Okay, not fine, but sort of fine,” Wally amends. “Bad things happen, terrible things happen, but it's not like everything's bad.”

Wally looks at Kurt and smiles before running his eyes over the room's occupants. “I've met you all. There are some good things. Of course, I would love to go home. I miss my family and friends, but for right now things are okay.”

Jean smiles sweetly, nodding. She agrees with him. “I'm sure we all have nightmares,” Wally states, looking around as he sees them either clam up, unwilling to admit it, or outright agree with him. “I'm really sorry for running away after I woke up from my nightmare,” he tells them, “and I'll try not to let it happen again, but I believe it'll be okay.”

Wally nods to himself, saying, “It's okay to have nightmares, as long as you don't let them drag you down.” When he looks again at the room, he sheepishly smiles. “It's not the nightmares don't go away when you wake up, and I'm not alone here.” Kurt's hand falls on his and squeezes gently, supporting Wally's statement. “You're all good people, even Deadpool.”

Deadpool perks up at the mention of him and his mouth falls open as he processes Wally's words.

“We're not.. close,” Wally carefully continues, “but I know you're not bad people, and I hope you know that I'm not a bad person either. I mean, I might eat all your food, but I'm nice about it?” There are chuckles and snorts of laughter throughout the room.

“Just.. I'm sorry about running out. Thank you for worrying about me.”

“You're a good kid,” Steve pipes up with a fatherly smile. “Of course we'd worry about you and we know you're not a bad person. In fact,” he reaches out and ruffles Wally's hair, “we think you're just the kind of person that we'd like to get to know more about.” He exchanges a glance with Tony. “Would you like to stay here for a while?”

Logan leans his head back with thoughtful consideration as Jean and Scott look at one another. Kurt narrows his eyes at the Avengers, leaning closer to Wally with a feeling of protectiveness. Tony rolls his eyes. “We're not saying we want to keep you here.” Tony sips from his mug of coffee. “We're saying that it's safe here from SHIELD and we actually have someone that we'd like you to meet. He's a little busy now, but maybe in a day or so he'll be able to race back.”

“Ohh!” Deadpool chimes, excitedly. “If you do, I can take you to this awesome ice cream place! They have the largest fuckin' cones ever.”

Wally looks at Kurt, worried about being without his new friend. “Of course, your friend is more than welcome to stay as well,” Dr. Banner reassures Wally.

Kurt squeezes Wally's hand again and nods. He'll follow Wally, because the last time he let Wally out of his sight, he lost him. “Okay,” Wally murmurs. “I think I'd like to stay for a little while.” He looks apologetically at Jean, Scott, and Logan. “At least until we can figure out what to do about SHIELD, because I can't stay cooped up here forever.” He shrugs. “I'm a Speedster. I run. It's what we do.”

Steve nods, understandingly. “Until we can figure out how to deal with SHIELD and then you're free to go whether you want.”

It's decided. Avengers Tower now has two new guests and a new kink to fix.

_-ding!-_ Everyone looks at Deadpool who has his phone in hand. He stands suddenly. “Sorry~ Gots to be somewhere~ I'll be back tomorrow though to get you some of that ice cream.” He holds his pinky out to Wally. “Pinky swear, Bunny Rabbit.” Wally laughs and links his pinky with Deadpool's.

“See you tomorrow then, Pool.”

Deadpool salutes and then rushes from the room, butchering the USA's national anthem. Daredevil tilts his head to the side, listening to the echo of Deadpool's screeching fade away. “He's gone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this update is late. Between the 2016 US election and getting sick, some personal issues.. Things have been insane. And I need to work on Christmas fics too soon. xD Joy~
> 
> On a plus side, guess who's going to be joining this fic?
> 
> Hope you have a great rest of the week~
> 
> tumblr: tabihe


	11. Taking Time to Relax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally and his new friends get some rest after the long night.

Everyone's pretty exhausted throughout the morning, considering they'd all been running around at night trying to find Wally. He feels pretty guilty about that, but it's not like he can change it.

Daredevil has slipped out as the first rays of dawn spilled into the room, stating that he had business to take care of. After blurting out some of his most private thoughts to the man, Wally didn't want him to go. He wanted to get to know the red, horned vigilante better.

It seems like the man had known too, because he promised he'd be back sometime. Wally also received his business card, which he stowed away in his pocket for safe keeping. Daredevil wasn't like the Avengers or the X-Men. He didn't like his identity being out there, or being in the spotlight, so he figured keeping the number secret was best for now.

The X-Men left as well for the most part. Logan and Kurt stayed, promising that they wanted to stay and weren't feeling obligated to. They seemed to know that Wally was feeling bad about taking up their time. It wasn't a secret that Kurt was concerned about letting him out of his sight.

Jean gave him a hug before she left. She was warm and gentle, but he knew that underneath that warmth was a strength that could terrify anyone who dared to hurt her friends and family. He decided she reminded him of his aunt, but he wasn't going to focus on that. He missed his aunt enough as it was.

Everyone ends up asleep at one point or another as the morning goes on. Wally ends up curled up with Kurt on the couch as _Scooby-Doo_ plays on the TV, windows tinted to keep the sunlight from disturbing them. Kurt's blue fur is warm, but tickles his nose and wakes him just before 1 o'clock.

Rubbing his sleepy eyes, Wally dislodges himself from Kurt, the mutant making an annoyed noise in his sleep. He kind of looks like some kind of plush. It's a bit cute, especially when he grabs a couch pillow and curls around it.

The smell of food drifts throughout the floor and it makes Wally's stomach grumble. It's a yummy smell. Obviously, he needs to investigate, right?

He's glad Jean brought some spare clothes with her as he pads into the kitchen on fluffy sock covered feet. Wally had sweat through his clothes from last night when he'd had the nightmare. Clean clothes felt so much better.

“Who's cooking?” he asks, poking his head into the kitchen where the light is a bit bright and sounds of dishes clanking echo.

It's Steve. The super soldier, as he'd learned, turns towards him and smiles brightly. Wally can see how he became an American idol. He's just got that look about him, kind of like...Superman. Wally shakes his head and steps into the kitchen.

“I'm glad you're up. It's almost time for a late lunch,” Steve tells him as he pulls out a pie from the oven. Wally automatically knows it's apple and licks his lips in anticipation.

“Yeah, Kurt's fur kinda woke me up. It tickles,” Wally explains as he looks around the kitchen. Every surface seems to be covered with different foods, from pasta to bakes, from meats to salads.

“Tony's ordering some extra food in case we run out,” Steve says as Wally's stomach growls, seeming to already know that this probably won't be enough food for everyone with Wally there.

Red spreads across his cheeks faintly, embarrassed at being such a burden. “It's okay, Wally,” Steve tells him, voice soft. “We always eat a lot. Heck, I eat enough for three sometimes. Accelerated metabolisms are nothing to be ashamed of.”

The super soldier looks at the oven. “Why don't you go get everyone. The last of the food will be ready in a little bit and then you can help me get the dishes.” Wally nods, feeling better at having something to do, even if it is a small task.

He zooms through the Tower, knocking on doors and telling everyone that it's meal time. The only problem he has is getting to Tony. Wally stands in front of the door, glaring at it. _“Many apologies, Young Wally,”_ Jarvis says. _“Sir instructed that the doors be locked for his experiment.”_

Wally doesn't exactly want to go back without him, plus it's best if he gets something in his stomach. He's heard talk of the man skipping meals. It reminds him of Bats, but the vigilante has a butler who he's absolutely weak against. Jarvis seems to follow Tony's every command, which, yeah, he's not surprised considering the AI is Tony Stark's design, but still…

“He needs to eat,” Wally glowers at the door for standing in the way of him completing his task. He spots the security lock and grins. “Well, if he's not going to open up...” He walks over to the panel and begins to fiddle with it. “I'll make him.”

Jarvis tries to interrupt him with question as to what he's doing, but he just reassures the AI. “I'm not going to break anything,” he says before zipping through the rest of the process. “Bingo!” Wally stands, triumphant as the doors open to reveal Tony staring at him.

“Well, shit,” the inventor swears, wide eyed. “I didn't think you could do it.”

Wally raises an eyebrow and huffs, crossing his arms over his chest. “You knew I was trying to get in,” Wally accuses.

Tony shrugs, looking unrepentant. “J told me as soon as you stopped by. I just wanted to know what you would do.”

Eying Tony, Wally snorts. He's got the carefree personality of Uncle Hal, as big of a playboy too, if the gossip magazines and newspapers were anything to go by. “Food's ready,” Wally speaks, smiling with a sudden idea. “But if you don't want any.. I'm sure Steve won't be disappointed.” He hears Tony call after him as he races away.

  


Turns out the extra food was a great idea. Wally eats way more than he thought he would, but he enjoyed every single bite. Steve's apple pie was to die for (but Wally's already done that). He took pleasure stealing Tony's slice when the man had turned away.

Clint, Natasha, and Bruce gave him expressions of approval – a thumbs up, a wink, and a smile. He really should feel sorry for messing with Tony, but it was hard to remain formal with the billionaire. Wally got the idea that Tony didn't do formal very well. Not that he minded. It was like having a big brother, or something. He's not sure considering he's never had an elder sibling.

Clint stole a homemade roll from Tony's plate and replaced it with asparagus. Wally bit his lip to keep from bursting out laughing when Tony actually put the asparagus in his mouth, thinking it was a roll, as he was discussing the mechanics behind a new plan to retain and restrict information from SHIELD. The way he promptly stopped and spat the asparagus out with a “Yuck!” and a swear was priceless.

Kurt gave Clint a high five when Tony wasn't looking, so yeah. The late lunch was very fun and interesting. Logan was watching with amusement the whole time, but didn't say anything. Wally thinks he enjoyed how they were messing with Tony, but he can't be sure. Logan's got kind of a default look – irritated.

After lunch, Logan asked Kurt to take him back to the mansion in order to get some things and to check in with the Professor. Wally almost asked to go with them, but he wasn't ignorant to the fact that SHIELD was going to be looking for him. He didn't want to drag them into his mess, so he hugged Kurt and told them to take as long as they needed.

Being alone with the Avengers wasn't a big deal, actually. Except for the training. He watched as they trained hard. It wasn't like the Danger Room he'd heard of or the simulations he'd been trained in with his team. It was, however, a lot like the sparring that they did. Sparring – Wally could get behind that.

...Or in it, when Clint stood him up and put him face to face with Captain America. Wally swallowed and prepared himself to get his ass kicked.

It turned out Wally could keep up with Steve normally. No powers was more difficult, but they praised him for how well he was able to hold up. He managed to knock Steve down with a well placed kick to the back of the knee.

When Kurt called, he had been hoping it was to say that they'd be back soon, but he was left feeling sad. It turns out they were going to be gone for the rest of the day. Some kind of evil mutant on the loose? 'I guess there are bad mutants like there are bad meta-humans,' Wally mused.

Sitting on the couch, Clint slid next to him and tilted his phone to Wally. _“Can the Bunny and I play? Pretty please? Please, please, please, please, puh-lease~?”_

Wally frowned. “Deadpool?”

Clint nodded. “Seems he wants you to hang out with him a little.” Wally raised an eyebrow. It seemed like it was more than a little considering the amount of 'pleases'. The archer shrugged, not even trying to explain Deadpool's antics.

“You can, if you want to,” Clint continued. “Stark might have some not so nice things to say about Deadpool, but he's not all that bad.”

“Are you asking me if I want to have a playdate?” Wally questioned, smiling at the idea.

Clint smiled, tilting his head a little to look innocent. “Maybe?”

Wally gnawed on his lower lip for a little moment, looking at the time. It wasn't even 4PM yet. Looking back at Clint, he asked, “Can I?”

“Do you want to?” Clint inquired.

Wally nodded. “Yeah. I love the Tower, but… I kind of need some space to stretch,” he admitted. Thinking about SHIELD, he continued, “Do you think it's safe?”

Clint paused, musing over the question. Safe was relevant, but some adjustments to Wally's appearance and maybe shadowing them just in case, and things should be okay. “We just need to dress you up a bit.” Clint eyed Wally's sweats. “Or down a bit.”

'For some reason I'm concerned about that,' Wally grimaced to himself as Clint leaped up from the couch.

“Just let me go grab a few things and we can send you out,” Clint told him. “Oh.” He stopped at the doorway. “You might have a tail, but we can't really do anything about that.”

Wally shrugged, accepting. He understood that. He didn't really like being watched, but at this point he was trusting the Avengers as more of guardian angels than spies (even though he knew some of the Avengers were spies in reality).

“Right. Be back in a jiff.”

  


'A jiff' later and Wally's honestly starting to wonder why he's wearing an Iron Man hoodie with purple jeans ('Who wears purple jeans anymore?') and sneakers. They actually took the time to dye his hair. It's blonde now, thanks, and he kind of wants to call himself an idiot for agreeing to this.

'Oh well. Too late to turn back now,' he thought to himself as he twisted the ring on his left hand.

“You're not nervous, are you?” Bruce questioned gently, noting the ring twisting – a nervous gesture.

Feeling lame, he shrugged. “I don't know. I'm excited, but at the same time I know what it's like when bad people want something,” Wally replied, staring down at his ring.

Bruce reached out and squeezed Wally's shoulder, smiling softly at the boy when their eyes met. “I know it is, but you're not alone here. Everything will work out,” he reassured him. “One of us will be tailing you, and you'll have a comm in case anything happens, okay?”

Wally nodded.

“All you need to do is just focus on having fun. I know Tony doesn't really like Deadpool, but he's not so bad,” Bruce added.

“I know,” Wally replied, rocking back on his heels as energy buzzed in his veins. “He's actually pretty fun. I mean, I know he's killed people, but he's nice to me. He helped me.”

Bruce gave his shoulder another squeeze. “Then all you have to do is enjoy spending time with him. I'm sure he'll take you to eat, so make sure you eat plenty.”

“Time to go!” Clint called as Tony talked to Jarvis about trying to keep the mercenary on the first floor.

“Off you go,” Bruce said, giving Wally a gentle push towards the elevator.

For some reason, Wally thought this was going to go just like the previous dimension. Except with some more sprinkles and nuts.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone~ Sorry it's taken me so long to get a new chapter up. December 2016 was a crazy month. 2017 hasn't been an improvement so far.
> 
> I hope I was able to write a somewhat decent chapter? Haha, I'm not sure. I've been writing one-shots recently, so getting back into chapters has been a bit of a wobbly step.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed and that you have a good rest of the week. Debating about whether to do a chapter for "The Vigilante Way" or "Along Came a Goblin" next.
> 
> Thanks~
> 
> tumblr: tabihe


	12. The Pain of Being Interrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ice cream with Deadpool is amazing. Meeting the Juggernaut is not.

New York was busier in the daytime, overflowing with crowds and crowds of people. Wally felt dwarfed by the scores of people that passed him as he shuffled his way through the crowds, having been given explicit instructions. 'The GPS doesn't hurt either,' Wally thought wryly as he eyed the fancy smartphone in his hand. 'Starkphone,' he corrected himself.

It did have a certain ring to it, but Wally supposes it didn't compare to WayneTech. It still makes him chuckle when he remembers a discussion the Rogues had one night, arguing about rich people and naming crap after themselves.

...He's never going to tell them that they were talking about the Dark Knight himself.

Wally sneezes as a draft of something spicy and strong hits his nose. A man in a suit gives him a disgusted look. Even Wally's sheepish smile doesn't set the man at easy. 'Geez, it's not like I sneezed on him or anything…'

As he walked, he couldn't help but notice how parts of the city changed. Sometimes it felt like Central City with warm, open vibes that made his heart ache with longing, but other times, it felt like Star or Gotham, people's sharp gazes making him wary and ill at ease.

He was glad to finally arrive in front of the ice cream shop that he'd been told Deadpool would be waiting at. It wasn't a chain shop, which Wally actually thinks he likes. Chain shops were too generic, modeled like clones without individuality.

Honestly, he should've known that Deadpool would pick a place called _Sugary Sprinkles._ The bright colors against a pale blue seemed to pop and made the place seem lively. Its inside was covered with a mural of scoops of colorful ice cream on the walls.

Wally eyes a bulletin board with pictures mismatched of ordinary people with their ice cream and friends. In one picture a guy has fudge smeared on his cheek while his boyfriend holds his hand and laughs at him, eyes sparkling with love. It makes him smile.

“Bunny!~~~~”

His eyes swivel to a blue table where a red and black figure clashes, standing among the more active colors. Wally raises a hand and waves, blushing as other customers look at him curiously.

“Hop this way, little rabbit!” Deadpool calls.

Wally slides over to him, trying to make himself invisible, but it seems like no one really has a problem with the mercenary. They just seemed interested in what was going on.

Deadpool loops an arm over Wally's shoulders and walks him up to where he can get a good look at all the different flavors. It's really awe inspiring. Wally's not sure he's ever seen so many flavors in one ice cream shop. They have all the general flavors, but his eyes slide over to Pumpkin Pie, and then to Nutella-X.

He eyes some other flavors as well. They also have sherbet and frozen yogurt, but Wally thinks he's already entranced by the ice cream to notice those much.

“Okay, so he'll have a scoop of everything, but like five scoops of everything that Bunny was eying, okay? Oh, and for me, I want the Rainbow Pony special with a shit ton of whipped cream.”

Wally looks at Deadpool, mouth gaping. “Do you want fudge or sprinkles? Or both? Ohh, of everything?” Deadpool asks him, eyes oddly expressive. Wally gives up and just nods.

“So, a little bit of everything,” Deadpool finally says to the employees. They seem to be a little bit overwhelmed, but Deadpool whips out a black card, and _somehow everything's okay?_

He should've realized that being a hitman paid a lot.

“Oh, no, Bunny,” Deadpool interrupts his thoughts with a chuckle. “Iron Britches is picking up the tab.” He leans closer to Wally and whispers loudly, “I picked his pocket. Ew! It was a backpocket.” The man shivers with disgust.

Wally wants to see Tony's face right now, because there is no way they let him leave without having some kind of tracker/listening device on his person somewhere. He snorts, amused at Deadpool's antics. “I hope you washed your hands.”

Deadpool gives him an insulted look. “Washing is for billionaires with delicate taste in fashion.” - Which, in Wally's opinion is true, but he can't really tell if that means Deadpool did wash his hands or if he's being completely serious about not having done so. He's slightly afraid to question it.

“Have you been a mercenary long?” Wally questions as he eats the ice cream that all of the employees made several trips out with cups. Everyone looks at him in awe as he eats, one cold sweet bite at a time.

“Couple years?” Deadpool tilts his head, eye parts of the mask expressive in his thinking. “Ehhh...” he shrugs. “Once upon a moonlit night.”

Wally nods, thinking as he takes a big bite of what tastes like banana pudding ice cream. “Oh.” He looks up at Deadpool with curiosity. The mercenary's hands fidget around his bowl of ice cream.

“What?” Wally asks.

“Y-you – you got something right...”

Wally lifts his hand and rubs the right side of his mouth.

“No, just… Oh you poor, sweet Bunny… Here, let me help,” Deadpool cooes, grabbing a napkin and dabbing the left side of his mouth and part of his chin.

His face is on fire as he thanks the man, avoiding eye contact with anyone else in the shop. “So cute..” someone whispers, and Wally takes three big bites of his ice cream, praying the cold will make his cheeks cool off.

“I know, right?”

Wally's head snaps up, and he sees with embarrassed horror that Deadpool has leaned his chair back and is talking to the woman who must've whispered that he was cute. “Deadpool,” Wally hisses, certain his face is as red as a tomato.

Deadpool gives him a confused look. “Eat your ice cream,” he commands, hoping to make them all forget about it with ice cream, which is a stupid idea and will never work, but whatever.

Deadpool leans back in and takes a big bite of his ice cream that looks more like sprinkles and fudge than anything. Wally wonders if he ever gets cavities.

Opening his mouth to ask Deadpool about himself, there's suddenly the sound of a loud groan. Wally freezes, seeing Deadpool do the same. It sounds like a building is wavering, and then the shop shakes. He's standing before he knows it, the other patrons up and chattering worriedly about what's going on.

Wally abandons his ice cream and walks over to the storefront window, peeking out into the streets. It looks normal, except for the people standing there confused and looking around.

He squints. 'What's that?' The black spot he's watched hurdles closer. “Oh shit!” It's part of a street pole and it's head right for the road.

“Pool!” Wally yells, grabbing Deadpool and zipping outside. He lets the mercenary go for a moment and looks at his ring. “As good a time as any,” he mutters, and presses a small switch on the ring. It's too fast for anyone else to see, but Wally sees it; the way the dark suit seems to flutter out, expanding. Light glimmers off the material, and he reaches out, plucking it from the air and spinning into the suit.

“Whoa,” Deadpool blurts out. “That's trippy.”

The pole gets closer. “Deadpool, clear the area,” Wally tells the mercenary before he zips out, directing traffic away from the calculated drop point. It would ruin a person's day to get their car crushed by a pole. He's not sure insurance covers 'pole falling from sky'.

But then again, this _is_ New York City. It could happen.

Finally, it hits, striking into the pavement with a loud crack, flinging debris. Wally makes it his mission to zip around, pulling whatever debris he can reach before it hits anyone or anything from the air. Once everything's clear, he stops, looking around.

“Pool?”

“Here, Bunny!” Wally looks… up? Deadpool's dangling in the air in Hawkeye's grasp. “Birdy thought I was standing too close. Isn't he just the sweetest thing!?”

Hawkeye groans and lets Deadpool go, leaving the man to land on his four limbs like a cat. “I am _not_ your Prince Charming, man. I don't care what you say, I am no one's Prince Charming. Ever.”

Deadpool stands, brushing dust from his suit with a snort. “Yeah right. You've got that rugged charm. I bet you make all the damsels in distress you save swoon.” He feigns a swoon.

The archer grunts. “Trouble's coming from a few streets over,” he tells them. “It's a mutant by the name of Juggernaut. The X-Men are on their way but they're about fifteen minutes out.”

Wallys at both of them, stupid plan forming. Then again, he was known for his stupid plans. “We got this.” He flashes in front of Hawkeye and Deadpool. “Try not to throw up on me.”

Hawkeye opens his mouth, eyes widening, but Wally just lifts them both onto his shoulders with a huff. As soon as he has them, he turns and _runs._

Vaguely, he hears Deadpool shrieking with delight. Hawkeye appears to be screaming bloody murder.

The scene he comes to a halt in front of is one of screaming and chaos. There's little else to be said than that this mutant kind of looks like a beetle? Or maybe a tank? “The human tank,” Wally mutters as Hawkeye falls onto his knees, wheezing, and Deadpool wobbles, talking about 'jelly legs'.

The mutant punches a whole in a car.

Wally blinks. “Oh yeah, we got this.” _Maybe._

“The Avengers are on their way,” Hawkeye informs them, staggering to his feet, looking a tad pale.

“Oohh! Party time!~” Deadpool says, drawing his guns with a grin.

“Let's just keep him from hurting anyone else, okay?” Wally thinks outloud.

“Righty-oh, Bunny Boy!~” Deadpool charges forward, screaming, “ONWARD MELON MAN!”

“… Yeah, let's pretend we don't know him,” Hawkeye states, pulling his bow and arrow out and letting one fire.

Wally kind of likes Deadpool. He's like Kid Flash, except older. Crazier. ...Possibly unhinged too. Whatever.

When the arrow cracks,  electricity shooting out but only angering the man, Wally runs. He circles the mutant, observing. It's painfully obvious by the way that Deadpool kicks and then  _ breaks his shin _ that kicking will absolutely not work. Nice of Deadpool to test it out (still  _ ow! _ ).

How do you get passed someone's armor? 'Get it off,' Wally ponders.

He runs up a wall and flips onto the man's shoulders that are seriously muscled. Wally feels verrrryyy small now, and he hates it. “Hello there!”

“Get off me!”

Wally clings to the man's helmet. “Nah! I'm just in this for the ride.”

“Ride'em, Bunny!” Deadpool yells, doing a little dance.

Juggernaut roars and twists and turns, trying to throw Wally off. The boy clings tighter, feeling his stomach roll about. He tries not to remember every other time he's fucked up as he grips the helmet, fingers clinging to whatever they can.

He sees the mutant throw a car at Deadpool and Hawkeye. “Watch out!” He lets out a relieved breath when the two jump out of the way just in the nick of time.

And then he feels a large hand wrap around his shin. His breath catches in his throat as he's violently ripped off the mutant's helmet. Juggernaut holds him in front of his face, dangling Wally from his leg.

“Um… Right. I don't suppose you could let me down gently?” Wally questions, trying not to shake as he hangs there upside down, unable to run.

The Juggernaut snorts, amused and then he  _ grips tighter. _ “Agh!” Wally cries as he feels the hand tighten around his lower leg. Pain lances up his leg. “Let me go!” He grits his teeth, flailing.

“Feelin' helpless, brat?” The mutant squeezes harder, tauntingly.

It _hurts_. Wally's almost sure that his bone is going to crack, but damn it if it doesn't make him seethe when Juggernaut waves him in front of Deadpool and Hawkeye, warning them that if they move, he's a goner. Wally is _no one's hostage._ So he does the obvious thing – he lashes out a vibrating fist and breaks the mutant's nose.

It was the obvious thing to do. It was also a stupid thing to do.

Hawkeye and Deadpool yell in shock and anger as they watch Juggernaut grab Wally's middle and give him a quick, strong… yank! _-Crack!-_

Wally screams with the sickening echo of his knee breaking in an action that resembles wringing out a rag. His heart stops in his chest as he's flung in the air like a doll that Juggernaut doesn't want to play with anymore. In the midst of his knee feeling like its on fire, Wally thinks about how crazy it would be if he landed in the trash. 'Like throwing out an old toy…' he vaguely wonders in his thoughts.

Landing on the pavement is almost instantaneous, or at least that's how it feels to Wally. The new suit takes the brunt of the force, but it can't stop the road rash as he rolls to a stop. He's overwhelmed with pain and the sticky sensation on his cheek – blood.

In the background of his shock, he sees Hawkeye and Deadpool fighting Juggernaut, not exactly winning. His vision blurs a little, threatening to go black, but Wally forces himself to sit up. It's a struggle, but he's made it up just time time to see Deadpool and Hawkeye thrown back into a building wall. They sag with injuries.

“Pool!” Wally tries to cry, voice hoarse from screaming and weak from being tossed about. Deadpool waves a broken wrist making Wally grimace for him.

Beside Deadpool, Hawkeye wipes blood from his face and looks around. His eyes met Wally's and Wally frowns, because he's yelling. Why is he yelling? Hawkeye points to Wally's left, eyes following Hawkeye's finger, and – Oh. Juggernaut's there, picking him up again and eying him.

Squirming jostles his leg too much, his hold hurts too much, and Wally's body is crying out for relief.

And then he blacks out with large hands gripping him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter up.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Have a great weekend~
> 
> tumblr: tabihe


	13. Pain is Nothing New, but Friends aren't Either

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally wakes up hurting, but thankfully back-up has arrived.

“Kid!”

Wally groans, head pounding, body aching. He doesn't think anywhere feels fine. His whole body is on fire. He hears glass breaking, metal creaking, and he tries to open his eyes to see what's going on, but it's not working well.

“Open your eyes, kid,” someone's saying urgently above him. He wants to, but can he?

He struggles for what feels like a long time, but he finally pries his eyes open, flinching as sunlight reflects onto his face. Wally tries to turn, the light annoying him too much, but his leg… God, his leg feels like it's on fire. “Shit...” he hisses.

“Fuck, don't move, kid,” a voice tells him. Has he ever listened really? Ehh… Maybe a few times, but now is not one of them. He's probably going to regret this.

Somehow he forces himself to sit up, bile rising in his throat. “Damn it, kid. I told you not to move.” His eyes rise, squinting. 'Oh… It's Tony,' he realizes, dazed. The suit reflects so much light he just wants to cover it up with a tarp or _something._ Did the billionaire have anything that wasn't shiny?

“'m fine,” Wally lies through his teeth, swallowing.

“Yeah, and I'm the Sugar Plum Princess,” Tony snorts, alert as the fight continues. Wally notes that there's no Hulk, so Bruce must've stayed behind. Honestly, he understands that. One massively strong guy was enough for the city.

Black Widow, Hawkeye, Deadpool, and Captain America have taken up defensive positions, the armor hindering taking him down. “Things would be a lot easier if Thor hadn't decided to take a trip to Asgard,” Tony says. The metallic mask turns towards him slightly. “You've got some broken bones, fractures… Just, don't move anymore, okay?”

Wally starts to nod but freezes when black spots fill his vision. “Right… I'll just… stay right here,” he breathes out, fingers curling into fists as he tries to steady himself.

The rampaging mutant grabs Black Widow and tosses her in the air. “Stay,” Tony tells him again before Iron Man flies into the air after her. Wally watches him go, unsettled with his condition coupled with the situation.

He's never been good at sitting still, even when he's hurt. He just wants to get back out there. The Speed Force is already starting to wash over his body, attempting to heal. It snags on the broken bones, going a bit slower as the weird positions of the breaks starts to heal wrong.

A strangled cry makes him look up in time to see Deadpool slam into the side of a building. Wally winces for him. That has got to hurt. Broken bones. Maybe ruptured intestines… Wally doesn't want to think about it, but it's all he can think about. “Wade...” he croaks out, eyes glued to the mercenary. He knows about the enhanced healing, the immortality, but he also knows that things happen. One day the mercenary might fall and never get up again.

His heart clenches, and he sees himself lying there, broken. It's not Wade anymore. It's him. Wally's own body bleeding out, life fading. He screams, mind flashing back to before. His body feels like it's being ripped apart, and he wants it to stop. He wants it all to just… go away.

“Shit!”

Someone touches him and he scrambles back, flinching and whimpering. The jarring of his broken bones doesn't bother him. He can practically feel bone scrape against bone in his knee, grating and rubbing against one another with painful solidity.

“Wally,” a familiar voice urges him, “look at me. Wally, please. It's okay. You're okay.”

“Hardly...” someone murmurs in the background, shutting up when someone hisses for that person to be quiet.

Wally sobs. It's hard to hear them. The Speed Force is trying to rip through his body, attempting to forcibly heal his bones incorrectly. He feels trapped in the mix of speed and time. Everyone's words stretch for what feels like an eternity.

But… there's one voice that doesn't. “Come on, kid. You need to calm down. You're hyperventilating. You need to slow down and _breathe_ ,” the voice urges, thick with a Russian accent. The speed… Wally can understand it. It feels so natural, so normal, yet somehow it's different.

“I-I don't know if I can,” Wally manages to gasp out. A hand slips into his and squeezes. He feels a spark at the touch, Speed Force warring with electricity.

“You can,” the voice insists. “You have to.”

Wally whimpers, squeezing the hand back.

“ _You can,”_ the voice encourages, warmth filling the accented English.

The gentle encouragement makes Wally take a breath, filling his lungs with air. The Speed Force stills within him, softening its trial of healing him. Time – Speed, he can feel himself regain control. The pain's still, but this time he knows what it is, how he got it. Wally clings to that knowledge, to what's real right now, wiping his mind of the past.

His hand feels warm, somewhat small in the other's, but safe. He feels safe. Wally sighs with relief as he hears everyone's voices come back into focus. Finally, he's back to normal speed.

Blinking, he looks at his hand, finding it curled up with another. Following it back to the source, he sees a man. The man's eyes are concerned, but gentle. His hair's blonde? Or is it a white-ish blonde? He's not sure how to properly describe it.

“Hi,” the man tells him with a smile.

Wally stares at him, curious. “Hi,” he replies faintly.

“Wally,” he hears someone sigh with obvious relief. He looks passed the man and sees the Avengers, Kurt, Deadpool, and Logan. The X-Men appear to have gotten control of Juggernaut, keeping an eye on the unconscious muscled man.

“Are you okay?” Kurt asks, tail flicking behind him anxiously.

He meets his blue friend's eyes. It's apparent how worried Kurt is about him. He wants to reach out to him and reassure him that he's okay, but his free arm feels kind of mangled and won't listen to him. Kurt seems to get the memo and teleports to his side, placing his hand on Wally's.

“I think I broke something,” Wally hears himself tell Kurt, absently.

Kurt forces himself to smile, and it looks terrible on him. “Ja, I'm sure you did.”

His knee twinges as the Speed Force tries to reconnect the bones and maybe a muscle. “You're healing too fast. It's healing wrong,” he hears. He looks over at the man who's been holding his hand.

“Yeah,” Wally nods, grimacing as the action makes him feel nauseous. “You're might have to re-break it and set it before it finishes healing.” He doesn't like the idea, but he's had it done before. He's re-broken and set his bones before. It's a horrible experience, but he's a Speedster. Running is everything to him. It's worth the pain.

He's Kid Flash. It's worth it.

“Get him to the Tower,” Tony tells them. “Bruce has the Medbay set up, and he's ready for him.” The billionaire looks at Hawkeye. “You need to go too.” Hawkeye shrugs, holding his forearm delicately when Wally looks at him.

“I'll take zem,” Kurt asserts. “Logan showed me last time where it was just in case.”

“Can you handle four?” the man holding his hand asks Kurt as the blue mutant rests a hand on Hawkeye's knee.

“I got zis,” Kurt states, and then Wally feels himself fade and reappear, sulfur from the teleport making him a bit woozy. The Medbay is bright, but it's not unbearable.

“Get him on the bed,” Bruce commands, pulling over a portable X-Ray machine. His hand slips from the man's so that he can be lifted and set upon the bed. It's aquicksilver avengers movie struggle, but they get Wally's suit off so that Bruce can see the damage.

He tries not to focus on how Bruce is murmuring to Clint about Wally's injuries. “You never told me your name,” Wally says, gazing at the man who'd helped him calm down.

Lips twitching in a smile, the man looks down at him. “Quicksilver, but you can call me Pietro.”

Wally smiles up at him. “Wally.”

Kurt reaches out and rubs dirt from Wally's face, frowning when he accidentally presses on a bruise. “Sorry,” he apologizes to Wally.

“It's okay, Kurt,” Wally tells him. “It's not the first time I've been hurt, and it surely won't be the last.” He bites his lip as he sees Kurt's tail lash out behind him, betraying his anger and concern for Wally.

Before Kurt can say anything in reply, Bruce interrupts. “Wally, we're going to have to re-break it. It's mostly healed by now, but it's not healing right.” Wally nods, he knew that.

“Let's get it over with,” Wally grinds out, hands tightening into the sheets he's getting dirty.

Bruce hesistates.

“Oh, God. Not my arm too,” Wally moans, noticing. Bruce nods, sympathetic.

“Just.. just do it,” he grits his teeth, closing his eyes. He feels Bruce's hands on him, hears the man tell him to brace himself and count, but it doesn't stop Wally from swearing as a loud crack echo throughout the room.

“That… didn't sound fun,” Clint observes.

“Just one more to go,” Bruce gently tells Wally. “We can just wrap your ribs so they won't shift as they heal.”

Wally nods, not bothering to open his eyes as Bruce's hands move down to his knee. It's going to be rougher, he knows. He feels hands on his shoulders, keeping him still. The action sets him ill at ease, a reminder of darker times. He doesn't make a move to get them to let go, though. He needs his knee to heal right, and if that means reminding him of the past, so be it.

“Yell if you need to,” Pietro murmurs in his ear.

And he does. He screams, his throat burning with a raw feeling as his knee breaks. There's a ringing in his ear and the Speed Force lashes out, ready to heal him again. Wally feels the bones shift into place, courtesy of the good doctor.

“Done,” Bruce reports. “Just need to fix up your other injuries.”

Wally breathes out raggedly. “Okay.” His voice sounds weak, a mere whisper. His body throbs at the multiple assaults.

“I can do the rest, if you'd like to see to Clint,” Pietro offers.

“Okay,” Bruce allows. “Call me if you need help.”

Wally's heart clenches as he feels the familiar yank of displaced air, a sign of super-speed. It makes him want to cry, nostaligic. “Super-speed, huh?” he questions as he feels hands running over his body, burning from disinfectant, the feel of bandages being applied.

“The only way to travel,” Pietro brags, smile in his voice.

“You won't hear me arguing,” Wally agrees. The man laughs.

“No, I suppose not.”

“Hey!” Kurt makes an offended sound. “Teleporting eez the best.”

Wally cracks an eyelid, sliding his gaze to Pietro, who has paused long enough to meet his eyes and shakes his head, amused. Wally grins back at him.

“Sorry, man. You just miss so much when you teleport.” Kurt pouts, crossing his arms with his tail swaying behind him.

“You're going to have to take me sometime then,” Kurt states.

Holding out his uninjured fist, Wally nods. “Deal.” Kurt bumps Wally's fist with his own, smiling toothy.

“And~ finished!” Pietro declares. “In record time, I might add.” The man winks at Wally. “Even beat ol' crackbeak over there.”

Clint makes an offended squawk which really doesn't help his case. It pains him but Wally can't help but burst out laughing with everyone else. Even Bruce seems to laugh with his head turned away from Clint.

Pietro and Clint banter about his nicknames, but Wally starts to get tired. His eyelids feel heavy. His body still feels like it's been wrecked three times over, but exhaustion hits too hard for him to care much as he yawns.

“Why don't you get some sleep?” Kurt suggests, running a hand over Wally's dyed locks.

Wally's too worn out to object. “Jus..” He flips his ring open, twisting it a bit so that it draws his suit back inside it.

Someone whistles. “Handy,” Clint mutters.

“Mm...” Wally acknowledges, wishing he had the energy to brag about how awesome it is. It'll be back to normal later. He really has nice Zoom to thank for it.

“Sleep,” Kurt urges kindly.

“Don' go?” Wally slurs, eyes falling closed.

“We'll all be here when you wake up,” his friend promises.

Reassured, Wally lets himself fall into an exhausted sleep, barely noting a prick that Bruce has made to insert an IV. Kurt's voice, explaining that he needs more than that, lulls him to sleep.

'Gotta remember to make sure 'Pool is okay,' he tells himself as he drifts off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been way too long since I updated this. I have nothing but apologies for the wait.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to comment!
> 
> tumblr: tabihe

**Author's Note:**

> May not be able to update this as often as others (not to mention the fact that I'm trying to do "ArrowFlash" and this one as prequels to "Comfort Me", but I'm working on it.
> 
> For clarification in case you (or I) need it to help with the timeline:  
> "Marvel-verse" is the 7th dimension.  
> "ArrowFlash" is the 14th dimension.  
> "Comfort Me" is his home dimension (#16).


End file.
